Blessings in Disguise
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: AU: ¡Las vacaciones de verano acaban de empezar para el grupo de Soul Eater y van a ir a un viaje lejos de Death City! Pero, ¿Que pasara cuando el avion se estrelle en medio de la nada sin ningun tipo de comunicacion?
1. Chapter 1

**N/T: **Aquí estoy otra vez. Si, esta vez con un fic muuuy largo. De hecho, creo que el mas largo que voy a traducir _de momento._ Los personajes son propiedad de Atsusi Okubo.

**IMPORTANTE: Los reviews serán traducidos. **El fic es obra de **All-American Anteater **, es su primer fic largo y espero que dejéis muchos reviews porque los traduciré para que All-American Anteater pueda leerlos.

* * *

_Tic tac. _

Otro minuto.

_Tic tac. _

Quedaban treinta segundos.

_Tic tac. _

_¿¡Por qué tarda tanto!? _Pensó Black*Star sin despegar la mirada del reloj. Estaba al borde de la locura por tener que esperar otros quince segundos para que sonara el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. ¡No deberías hacer esperar tanto al hombre que superará a Dios!

_¡RIIIIIING!_

"_¡SI! ¡POR FIN LIBRES!" _Gritó Black*Star con un entusiasmo capaz de hacer morir de vergüenza a una animadora, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros de clase que habían acabado la última clase del último día de clase. Salió corriendo de la traicionera clase y se dirigió al patio del instituto Shibusen para encontrarse con sus amigos.

"¡Hey Black*Star!" Le llamó un chico de pelo blanco con ojos del color de la sangre. Estaba de pie fuera de una clase.

"¡Hey Soul!" Chocaron las palmas y siguieron caminando, o mejor dicho, corriendo, hacia el patio para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos. Habian quedado al lado de un árbol que daba sombra sobre un pequeño banco. Todos habían acordado encontrarse ahí después de clases.

Una vez los dos chicos llegaron, fueron saludados por la encantadora Tsubaki y las astutas gemelas Thompson, Liz y Patty. Death the Kid se estaba obsesionando con la belleza de la simetrica mariposa monarca, así que no recibieron ningún saludo de su parte.

"¡Hola Black*Star! ¡Hola Soul!" Dijo Tsubaki.

"¡Hola Tsubaki!" Exclamó Black*Star.

"Oye, ¿Dónde está Maka?" Le preguntó Soul a Tsubaki. Había notado que la chica de las coletas no estaba con el resto del grupo.

"No lo sé. ¿Tal vez sigue en su casillero?" Respondió la chica de los ojos índigos.

"Si, tal vez debía ordenarlo o algo." Añadió Liz. La rubia se estaba mirando las uñas, escuchando solo a medias la conversación.

Kid volvió de su nirvana simétrico. "Si, estoy seguro de que vendrá aquí en seguida."

Justo en ese momento, una chica de pelo rubio ceniza se acercó a ellos corriendo. "¡Hola chicos, siento llegar tarde!"

"¿Dónde estabas, Maka? ¡De normal no llegas tan tarde!" Preguntó Tsubaki con curiosidad.

"Tenía que ir a la oficina del director para que me devolvieran el móvil." Dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Todos alzaron las cejas. "¿Qué? ¡Mi profesora de mates nos deja usar los móviles de calculadoras y el director entró y vio mi móvil! Lo acabo de conseguir, así que _realmente _lo necesito de vuelta. " Dijo Maka defensivamente.

"Oh, ¿tu nuevo Android? Es un móvil bastante guay…" Empezó a decir Patty.

"¡Vale vale, chicos, ya vale de hablar de mi móvil! ¡No puedo esperar al viaje de mañana! ¡Va a ser muy divertido!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy impaciente por ir a la playa! He oído que Florida tiene unas playas verdaderamente increíbles. ¡Oooh y las tiendas! ¡Eso va a ser genial!" Exclamó Liz alegremente.

"Ir de tienda en tienda _no _ es lo que tenía en mente…" Murmuró Maka.

"¡Estoy deseando no estar supervisados por adultos por tres semanas! ¡Imaginaos las posibilidades!" Black*Star y Soul se sonrieron diabólicamente.

"Sabeis, un día de estos vais a acabar en la cárcel." Dijo Kid. Tsubaki miró a Black*Star preocupada. Maka sacudió la cabeza, murmurando algo acerca de que eran idiotas.

_(*)Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, _

_but then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started…_

_WAIT_

_The Earth began to cool… _

_The autotrophis began to drool…_

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Soul, preguntando lo que todo el mundo se preguntaba.

"Uh, parece que me he olvidado de apagar el móvil. ¿Qué pasa?" Maka cogió su Android negro del bolsillo trasera de sus shorts.

_Neanderthals developed tools... _

_We built a wall._

_(We built the pyramids)_

"¿Ese es tu tono de llamada? ¡Eres más friki de lo que pensé que eras, Maka!" Dijo Soul mientras reía.

"¡MAKA CHOP!" La cubierta de un libro de tapa dura se estrelló contra la cabeza de Soul. Todos retrocedieron. "¡Me gusta la canción, es pegadiza!"

_Math, science, history…_

_Unraveling the mystery_

_that all started with a big bang!_

_(Bang!)_

"Umm, ¿Maka?" Preguntó inocentemente Patty.

"¿Si, Patty?" Respondió Maka.

"¿No vas a contestar?"

_Since the dawn of man is really not that long..._

_As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song..._

"¡Oh, claro! ¡Un momento!" Maka desplegó su Android y contestó. "¿Hola?" Su expresión se volvió amarga en seguida. El grupo entero puso cara de confusión.

"Si Papá, voy a ir al viaje mañana." En las caras de todo el grupo brilló la compresión. "Hemos quedado en casa de Kid. Si, Soul me va a llevar… ¡No, no me va a secuestrar y encerrar en una torre oscura! Un momento." Despegó el teléfono de su oreja, inspiro profundamente, y se giró para encarar a sus compañeros. "Tengo que irme, chicos. Soul, tu pasas a recogerme a las diez mañana, ¿no?"

"Claro."

"Bien. Vale Papá, voy para casa… ¡Que quieres decir con necesitamos más papel higiénico! ¡Pero si compré ayer!" Maka se alejó del grupo, discutiendo por teléfono. Se podía ver que estaba alterando por momentos.

"Maka es una pringada." Declaró Black*Star.

"Si, pero es nuestra pringada." Contestó Liz.

Sin embargo Soul no estaba escuchando la conversación porque estaba observando a Maka. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para observar a Maka libremente sin que ella lo notara. Debía estar empanado, porque solo volvió a la realidad cuando Black*Star chasqueó sus dedos en la cara de Soul .

"Tio, estabas mirando fijamente a Maka… ¡Estabas observando a Maka! ¡Wow!" Dijo mientras la comprensión aparecia en la cara de Black*Star.

La vergüenza cruzó la cara de Soul, pero desapareció en seguida, cambiada con una imperturbable, indiferente mirada. "¿Qué? ¡No, no estaba mirándola!"

"¡Si, lo estabas!"

"¡No lo estaba!"

"¡Si, lo estabas!"

"¡No lo estaba!"

"¡Soul estaba mirando a Maka, Soul estaba mirando a Maka! ¡Ja-ja!" Canturreó Patty. Black*Star pronto se unió a Paty para fastidiar a Soul.

"Soul, ¿Te gusta Maka? ¡Esto es fantástico!" Chilló Liz, "¡Tenemos que juntaros de alguna manera! ¡Sois _perfectos_ el uno para el otro!" La Liz romántica empezó a manifestarse.

"¿Quién ha dicho que me gusta Maka? Estáis siendo ridículos." Dijo Soul, haciendo como si realmente no le gustara Maka como algo mas que una amiga.

"¡Chicos, dejadle tranquilo!" Dijo Tsubaki en defensa de Soul. Soul le dio una mirada agradecida.

"Si, ya nos ocuparemos de la vida romántica de Soul durante las vacaciones. De todas formas estoy seguro de que todos tenemos que irnos a casa y preparar las maletas para estas tres semanas. " Añadió Kid.

Liz suspiró, "Supongo. Venga Patty, vamos."

"¡Vale!" Canturreó Patty.

"¡Vamos Tsubaki, te acompañaré a casa! ¡Una grandiosa estrella como yo siempre acompaña a su chica a casa!" La cogió de la mano.

Tsubaki rió, "¡Vale Black*Star!" Empezaron a andar hacia la casa de Tsubaki.

"¿Por qué me da la sensación de que algo va a ir mal en este viaje? Espero que no nos toque un hotel asimétrico…" Murmuró para si mismo Kid mientras andaba hasta su propia casa.

* * *

**N/T: ¿**Qué os ha parecido? ¿Interesante? Eso espero. Repito que esto es una traducción de la historia de **All-American Anteater **y que ha petición suya, traduciré los reviews. (A no ser que alguno me pida explícitamente que no…)

El tono de llamada de Maka esta en ingles y he decidido mantenerlo asi, pero la traduccion es esta:

(*) Todo nuestro universo estaba en un estado de de densidad caliente,

Pero hace unos catorce billones de años la expansión comenzó…

ESPERAD

La Tierra empezó a enfriarse…

Los autótrofos empezaron a babear…

Los Neandertales desarrollaron las herramientas…

Construimos una muralla.

(Construimos las pirámides)

Matemáticas, ciencia, historia…

Desentrañaron el misterio

De que todo empezó con un gran Big Bang!

(¡Bang!)

Dado que el inicio de los hombres no fue realmente hace tanto…

Porque todas las galaxias fueron formadas en menos tiempo del que tardas en cantar esta canción…


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T: Ya sabeis que nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de Atsusi Okubo y todo el merito y la historia son de All-American Anteater, que se esforzó hasta buscando información sobre aviones y coches para hacer este capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2  
**

"**S**i Papá, ya metido en la maleta todo lo que necesito, ¡Lo he revisado dos veces! ¡Ya me lo has preguntado un millón de veces!" Dijo Maka impacientemente mientras esperaba en el portal de su casa con su estuche verde lima, una gruesa mochila de color azul marino, y una bolsa con un cordón rojo que estaba en el suelo. Soul debería llegar en unos minutos…

"Lo siento Maka, es solo que vas a estar una larga temporada sin adultos. Estoy, bueno, nervioso." Su padre, Spirit Albarn, dijo con nerviosismo.

Tal vez había sido un mal padre en los últimos años por culpa ser un mentiroso, un hombre que llevaba una doble vida, y por sus maneras de mujeriego, y tal vez no había estado ahí por Maka cuando ella realmente lo había necesitado, pero todavía se preocupaba profundamente por ella. Maka sabe que lo hace.

"¡Papá, estaré bien! ¡Y si se me ha olvidado algo solamente tendré que ir y comprarlo con la tarjeta de crédito que me has dado! ¡Y he hecho algunos cursillos de defensa personal y soy suficientemente inteligente como para resolver las cosas de forma racional!" Dijo Maka, intentando tranquilizar a su padre. "¡De todas formas, no voy a estar sola, mis amigos estarán allí también! ¡Y preferirían nadar entre tiburones devora-hombres antes de dejar que me pase algo!"

Spirit suspiró. "Supongo que tienes razón."

Al poco de que el pelirrojo dijera eso, un bocinazo sonó fuera de la casa. Resultó proceder del deportivo plateado de Soul, un Maserati. Le estaba saludando para que se diera prisa.

Spirit empalideció.

"¡Me tengo que ir, Papá, adiós!" Le llamó Maka mientras se acercaba al coche.

"¡Adiós Maka!" Respondió el padre de Maka. Para después murmurar, "Y por favor, ponte un casco mientras vayas en esa trampa mortal llamada coche."

Una vez Maka puso su equipaje en el maletero, se subió al asiento de los pasajeros. "Creo que estas a punto de hacer que a mi padre le de un ataque al corazón."

"Oh, lo intento. Sabes que me encanta fastidiar a tu pervertido padre. Pero tienes que admitirlo, ¡este coche es una belleza!" Soul acarició el salpicaderó. Salió de la entrada y empezaron su viaje hasta la casa de Kid.

"Admito que este coche es caro. Quiero decir, ¿en serio, un Maserati? ¿No podías haber elegido un coche menos escandaloso, como un Porsche o un BMW? ¡Tienes como cinco coches!"

"Para empezar, solo tengo dos más la moto, ¿y preferirías que habría cogido la moto y estar como mínimo treinta minutos discutiendo con tu padre sobre los problemas de seguridad?" Sonrió cuando no recibió respuesta, "Y no hay necesidad de estar celosa de mi coche. El coche no tiene sentimientos."

La rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina, "Que te den."

Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de hacerle un Maka Chop ahí mismo. No quería tener que explicarle a la policía que habían tenido un accidente porque había golpeado al conductor con un libro.

El albino se rió y para cuando la broma se acabó, ya estaban en la mansión de Kid.

"¡Hey chicos! ¡Habéis llegado justo a tiempo. ¡La limusina acaba de llegar!" Dijo un sonriente Kid mientras entraban en la gran casa con las maletas a cuestas.

"¡Argh, que pasa con los transportes caros hoy!" Exclamó Maka con irritación.

"… ¿Qué?" Preguntó Kid, desconcertado.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el coche deportivo en el que habéis llegado?" Preguntó Liz, subiendo detrás de Kid. Maka asintió sombríamente. "Entonces no quiero saber nada del asunto." Liz se alejó para coger sus maletas de la sala de estar.

"¡Ja ja, a Liz no le gustan los coches!" Gritó Patty y siguió a su hermana.

"De todas formas, le he preguntado a mi padre si podemos usar el jet familiar. Me he imaginado que será mas fácil viajar así que tener que esperar a todos esos procesos de seguridad."

"¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial!" Intervino Black*Star mientras salía de la gran cocina de Kid seguido de Tsubaki.

"Si, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es enseñarle al piloto nuestro carnet de conducir, y luego ¡despegamos!" Miró a Black*Star, "Tú tienes carnet, ¿verdad?"

Black*Star le miró como si dijera una tontería, "Emh… claro. ¿Por qué no debería tener?"

Kid abrió despreocupadamente la puerta delantera, "Oh, por nada. ¿Vamos?"

Todos asintieron entusiasmados y se dirigieron a la alargada limusina negra.

Una vez todos estaban sentados en los finos asientos de cuero, Maka dijo, "¡Estoy tan feliz de no ser mas una sophomore! ¡Ahora ya estoy en un curso superior!"

Soul se burló, "¿Sabes lo patético que suena eso teniendo en cuenta que todos aquí vamos a ir seremos _seniors_ el año que viene? (*)

"¡See! ¡A la tercera va a la vencida, nena!" Exclamó Black*Star. Maka les hizo un Maka Chop a los dos en la cabeza.

"¡OWWW! ¡¿Cómo es posible hacerles un Maka Chop a dos personas a la vez?!" Gritó Soul. El pobre Black*Star simplemente se sentó, agarrando su palpitante cabeza.

"Este va a ser un largo viaje." Suspiró Liz mientras se hundía contra la ventana.

Tsubaki se puso de acuerdo con ella en silencio mientras que Patty simplemente empezó a dibujar jirafas con su pintura amarilla favorita.

**XxXxX**

La limusina se detuvo en una pista de avión vacía que tenía un solo avión parado en la mitad. El jet era de un plateado brillante con dos líneas negras en ambas alas y lados del avión, con una calavera al final de las líneas. Definitivamente, era un avión elegante.

"Joder Kid, ¿Esto es tuyo?" Se maravilló Liz ante el avión.

"Si, mi padre me llevaba en uno de estos cuando iba de viaje de negocios." Contestó Kid, mirando al avión.

"Woah…"

"¿Y si nos metemos en el avión? ¡Apuesto a que por dentro también es alucinante!" Dijo Tsubaki, sacando a todos de sus trances. "¡Creo que el piloto es ese de allí!"

Como si habría sido una señal, el piloto trotó hacia ellos, "¡Hey chicos, vosotros debéis de ser el grupo del que Death estaba hablando! ¡Mi nombre es Josh y voy a ser vuestro piloto hoy!" El piloto tenía el pelo corto y negro, con pelos grises entrecruzados por toda la cabellera, asi que probablemente estaba en sus treinta y muchos, y tenia ojos azul grisáceos. "¡Si me seguís al avión despegamos enseguida!"

"¿Tienes que echarle una ojeada a nuestros carnets?" Preguntó Kid.

"¡Oh no, puedo ver que eres el hijo de Death! ¡No hace falta!" Dijo Josh mientras se masajeaba el cuello. Fue un movimiento sutil, pero Kid lo notó.

"Oh, vale…" La voz de Kid fue apagándose poco a poco, mientras observaba al piloto.

"¡Ahora, venid por aquí! ¡Estoy seguro de que no queremos esperar más!"

**XxXxX**

"¡Wow, esto es fantástico!" Exclamó Maka. Ella y el resto del grupo entraron en el jet.

El jet consistía en ocho sillones de cuero blanco, dos sofás con mini frigoríficos al lado de cada uno de ellos, y unas pequeñas mesas en frente de los sofás. Había cuatro sillones espalda contra espalda a ambos lados del avión y un sofá a cada lado de la parte de atrás del avión.

Era un conjunto muy elaborado.

"Solamente tenéis que acomodaros, como si estuvierais casa, y arrancaré los motores." Josh se fue hasta la cabina de piloto. Black*Star se abalanzó sobre el sofá junto a Kid y Soul mientras las chicas cogían asiento en los sillones.

"¡Wow, esto es genial! Puede que el viaje acabe siendo mi parte favorita de este viaje." Proclamó Liz.

El avión cobró vida. Los motores rugieron mientras el jet comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

"Os sugiero que os abrochéis los cinturones, chicos. ¡Vamos a despegar!" Les dijo Josh.

Los chicos regresaron a los sillones y las chicas se fueron adelante y se abrocharon los cinturones. "¡Este asiento es muy cómodo! Creo que voy a echarme un sueñecito…" Tan pronto como lo dijo, Maka se quedó dormida.

"¡Maka se ha quedado dormida! ¡Se duerme muy rápido!"

"Bueno, solo espero que no se ponga muy violenta cuando despierte. Black*Star, ¿tienes algún tres?" Preguntó Soul.

"Go fish." (*)

**XxXxX**

Tsubaki estaba mirando distraídamente por la ventana, Kid estaba dormitando, Patty estaba dibujando sin muchas ganas, Black*Star estaba ahogándose en comida, Liz estaba hojeando una revista, y Soul estaba escuchando música en su iPod. Maka seguía en el país de los sueños, muerta para el resto del mundo.

Era un viaje relativamente calmado, con alguna que otra sacudida aquí y allá, pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

"Hermanita, estoy aburrida." Se quejó Patty.

"Lo sé Patty, otras tres horas y ¡ya estaremos en Florida! " Dijo Liz. Se dio cuenta de que el comentario no sonaba para nada esperanzador. Su sonrisa se empañó un poco.

Patty suspiró. "Vale." Puso mala cara y continuó coloreando.

El avión se inclinó bruscamente a la izquierda. La comida de Black*Star acabó volando por los aires y Maka se abría caído del asiento si no habría tenido puesto el cinturón.

"¡Qué demonios! ¡Estaba teniendo un buen sueño!"

Kid se sacudió, despierto. "¡Vale, las primeras veces eran algo normal, pero ahora puedo decir que algo va mal!" Se desató en cinturón y caminó hasta la cabina con gran dificultad.

Tsubaki miró a través de la ventana y jadeó. Soul se quitó los auriculares y también miró por la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Ummm, ¿Se supone que debemos estar _tan_ cerca del suelo?" El resto del grupo miró por la ventana también y no les gustó lo que vieron.

Cuando Kid entró en la cabina, se sorprendió al ver al piloto desplomado en el asiento. Kid revisó rápidamente el asunto y arregló los controles para que el avión volviera a ir recto otra vez.

Notó la cara blanca y los ojos vacios del piloto. Kid presionó sus dedos índice y medio en su cuello, tomándole el pulso.

Sin pulso.

_Oh bien, mierda. Me habría conformado con el hotel asimétrico. _

"Hey Kid, ¿está todo bien por ahí?_"_ Le gritó Black*Star.

"¡Uh, claro! ¡Todo esta perfecto!" No quería poner a todo histéricos.

La situación en si parecía sospechosa, pero Tsubaki podía sentir el verdadero problema de la situación. Se desabrochó y fue a la cabina.

"Kid, ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bie-? ¡Oh Dios mío!" Su mano voló para cubrir su boca. Vio al encorvado piloto muerto, con la cabeza colgando en un ángulo extraño. "¡Tienes que llamar a alguien para pedir ayuda!"

"¡No sé cómo hacerlo!" Tsubaki le dio una mirada de exasperación Kid. "Vale, lo intentaré. Tu ve y diles a todos que Josh… ya no está entre nosotros." Tsubaki asintió y se marchó a todo correr para contárselo al grupo.

Kid cogió la radio de mano e intentó pedir ayuda.

* * *

**N/T: **Interesante interesante, eh? Bueno, ya hemos llegado hasta donde el sumary nos deja. Pero lo más interesante ni siquiera ha empezado, así que quedaos y dejad muchos reviews para alegrarle la vida a All-American Anteater y a mí misma, que aunque no lo parezca, traducir también cuesta lo suyo. (Pero no nos engañemos, la historia original es muchísimo mejor)

Ahora, las aclaraciones señaladas con un asterisco **(*)**.

**1.-**En Estados Unidos la ESO (escuela secundaria obligatoria) tiene cuatro cursos: noveno, decimo, undécimo y por ultimo duodécimo. Los alumnos de noveno son llamados _freshman_, los de decimo _sophomore_, los de undécimo _junior_ y por último, los de duodécimo son llamados _senior_. Por eso es como si Maka estuviese en segundo y pasara a tercero, mientras el resto del grupo pasa a cuarto.

**2.-** Go Fish es un naipe (juego de cartas). El objetivo es el de encontrar un par de la misma carta. Se empieza con 8 cartas y las que sobran van al centro de la mesa. Un niño le pide al otro si tiene un nueve. Si el otro tiene un nueve, se lo da al otro para que tenga una pareja. El que ha conseguido la pareja, la pone sobre la mesa y pregunta otra vez, por ejemplo, si tiene un siete. Si el otro no tiene un siete dice "Go Fish"(Vete de pesca). El que ha preguntado coge una carta del centro de la mesa y es el turno del otro niño para preguntar. El objetivo es no tener cartas en su mano haciendo parejas.

**3.- **En este no hay asterisco, pero el titulo del fic, **B**lessings in **D**isguise significa "bendiciones disfrazadas" o lo que es lo mismo, cuando algo malo ocurre y parece que va a haber ningun tipo de beneficio pero a la larga si que lo hay.

* * *

Ahora, respuestas a los reviews de el ultimo capitulo :D

**Burbujas de colores:** Me alegro de que te vaya gustando. La cancion es de Big Bang Theory, y coincido en lo de que es un genio. Gracias por el review!

**Shiroko Myself: **Traducir, una vez te pones a ello no es tan dificil, aunque depende de cuantas expresiones utilice o de como este escrito puede ser mas o menos dificil. Este fic no es muy dificil, tiene un texto claro y limpio :) Y si, es muy gracioso cuando Soul se queda mirando a Maka y luego no lo quiere admitir. Por cierto, tiene 16 capitulos. Gracias por comentar!

**Guest: **Gracias por el review! Subire la conti cuando pueda, tranqui. Y si, esa sensacion es horrible.

**Doshi-san: **Mala persona! No me recuerdes que la vuelta al cole esta a la vuelta de la esquina! Y en mi clase tampoco nos dejan sacar el movil, aunque la verdad muchos lo hacen... Si, adivinaste de donde salio la cancion :) Y eso si, creo que la parte mas dificil de una traduccion es traducir los reviews. D: Es muy dificil traducir del castellano al ingles! Gracias por comentar!

**Akari hiroyuki: **Si, la cancion es de Big Bang. A partir de ahora se pondra el doble de interesante, ya veras :D Gracias por comentar!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T: **Aqui estamos otra vez! Un nuevo capitulo solo para vosotros! Si Soul Eater me perteneciera, Excalibur seria menos plasta. Y si la trama fuera mia no cambiaria nada :P Todo pertenece a **Atsushi Okubo**, la trama es obra de** All-American Anteater. **Adelante!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"¿Hay suerte con la radio, Kid?" Gritó Soul. Tsubaki había informado al grupo de que el piloto… ya no estaba entre ellos, y era seguro decir que la pandilla estaba bastante sorprendida. Pero no lo asumieron completamente porque tenían que encarar el peligro de estrellarse con el avión y morir. Un final no muy bueno.

"Nada, sigue apagada." Grito de vuelta Kid mientras agarraba la radio de mano.

"¿Podemos llamar a alguien con nuestros móviles?" Preguntó Patty.

"Interrumpiría la señal del avión y nadie sería capaz de contactar con nosotros. De todas formas, no creo que llegue la señal hasta aquí arriba." Contestó Kid.

"Oh…"

"Necesitamos aterrizar de alguna manera. No he sido capaz de contactar con nadie en unos cinco minutos. Dudo mucho que alguien nos responda pronto." Declaró Kid.

Kid ya se había abrochado el cinturón del copiloto y todos estaban con los cinturones abrochados.

Todos acordaron que fuera Kid el que pilotara el avión. Era capaz de tomar decisiones sin dejar que las emociones le dominaran y también era el que tenía mas oportunidades de controlar el avión sin estrellarlo horriblemente.

"¡Y como se supone que vas a aterrizar esta cosa!¡No eres un piloto profesional!" Exclamó Liz, histérica.

De ninguna manera se había imaginado que iba a ocurrir eso en lo que se suponía, iba a ser un viaje divertido y emocionante.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Saltó Kid. "Tengo que intentarlo, ¿no?" Kid le dirigió una mirada preocupada al piloto fallecido.

La tensión en la atmosfera creció, tanto que casi podías cortarla con un cuchillo. La intensidad de la situación estaba empezando a presionar a Kid.

De solo pensar en él y sus amigos muriendo – ¡No! ¡No dejaría que eso pasara, se negaba! Ni siquiera iba a pensarlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Black*Star habló. "Podemos intentar aterrizar en un árbol." Kid simplemente se quedó en silencio en el asiento del copiloto, sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. El resto del grupo le dirigió miradas de _¿Pero que coj…?. _

"¿Qué? ¡Ese gran bosque parece perfecto para aterrizar si lo pasamos rozando por encima de los árboles y luego apagamos los motores!"

Tsubaki se veía insegura ante la sugerencia de Black*Star y Soul se masajeó las sienes como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza venidero. Liz miraba por la ventanilla, inquieta, y aunque Patty no lo admitiría, también estaba muy asustada, como todos los demás. Maka se veía pensativa acerca de la propuesta de Black*Star después de que la habría explicado mejor.

"Tio, no te ofendas, pero eso suena muy estúpido. Si intentamos aterrizar en un árbol, algo puede ir muy mal y puede dejarnos pudriéndonos en un jet privado."

Dejadle a Soul lo de encontrarle los puntos negativos a todo.

"Esperad, en realidad es una buena idea." Concluyó Maka después de darle vueltas a la idea del peliazul. "Lo más inteligente sería aterrizar en un lago, pero ya que no hay ninguna fuente de agua alrededor, esta es la segunda mejor opción. Y no se vosotros, pero no quiero ni pensar en las posibilidades de un aterrizaje directo en un bosque tan denso como este."

¡Y dejadle a Maka lo de encontrarle los puntos positivos a todo!

"¡Veis, puedo ser listo! ¡Más os vale recordarlo cuando todos los medios de comunicación estén sobre mí! ¡Vamos, NADIE puede resistirse al increíble y talentoso Black*Star!"

"Fantástico, acabo de aumentar su ego, si eso es posible…"

"¿Pero no sería mejor si tratáramos de aterrizar en un aeropuerto? Preguntó sosegadamente Tsubaki. Parecía que daba igual en qué situación se encontrara, ella siempre se mantenía serena, algo que afectaba al resto de la gente. Que por cierto, era muy útil en situaciones como esa.

"Lo intentaría, pero no tengo ni idea de donde estamos. El avión se desvió completamente del trayecto cuando el piloto murió, y no tengo ni idea de cómo leer las coordenadas de localización." Le contestó Kid a Tsubaki. "Estamos perdidos."

"Eso no es algo agradable de oir." Liz suspiro perturbadamente.

"Bueno chicos, ¿tenéis los cinturones abrochados? ¡Esto va a ser un aterrizaje brusco!" Kid decidió que aterrizar en un árbol _era _la mejor opción.

"Sabes, nunca he oído de nadie que haya aterrizado en un árbol, de entre todos los sitios…" Masculló Soul. Dejó escapar una bocanada de aire con aprensión. Miró inquietamente a Maka y ella se encontró con su mirada. La rubia se encogió de hombros y le sonrió débilmente.

Kid asió el volante y siguió encabezando el avión al dosel que formaban los arboles a sus pies. Continuó descendiendo hasta que el jet estuvo rozando las copas de las coníferas. Alargó la mano y agarró el acelerador para apagar los motores.

"Hey, ¿qué va a pasar cuando el jet se choque contra los arboles?" Le preguntó Patty a Kid con curiosidad. Su personalidad infantil no le dejaba preocuparse demasiado por situaciones como esa, justo lo contrario a su hermana.

"En realidad, no he pensado en lo que va a pasar después."

"¡Q-qué quieres decir con que no has pensado en lo que va a pasar después! ¿No podrías haberlo pensado - _¡Mierda!_" Chilló Liz.

En ese instante, el morro del avión se estrelló contra la punta de un árbol, haciendo que todos se tambalearan bruscamente hacia delante en un movimiento repentino. La cabeza de Kid se estampó contra el volante y el pobre piloto se zarandeó de un lado a otro, como una muñeca de trapo.

Un destello de verde bosque y marrón oscuro les pasó rápidamente mientras el avión cargaba contra el follaje. Mientras el avión se arrojaba violentamente hacia delante, Kid hacía todo lo que podía por mantenerlo estable. Un árbol arrancó violentamente el ala del lado de las chicas dejando un enorme agujero en aquel lado del avión.

Las chicas chillaron de tal manera que helaba la sangre, lo suficientemente aterrador como para que un hombre que no conocía el miedo, se echara atrás. El avión fue bajando de velocidad hasta que el monumental jet se paró. Una rama particularmente grande y fuerte, atrapó el avión por las ruedas. Otra rama, no tan grande como la primera, se enganchó a la cola. Ramitas delgadas rodeaban el avión.

La pandilla se quedó ahí, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin acabarse de creer lo que acababa de pasar. Kid estaba respirando pesadamente, aliviado por el hecho de que aterrizar en un árbol no había sido una cagada total. Podría haber pasado perfectamente sin su cabeza estrellándose contra el volante, pero era algo de esperar en un accidente. Su herida comenzaba a latir.

"Hey Kid, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Liz con voz temblorosa.

"A parte de un enorme dolor de cabeza, estoy bien." Respondió Kid, con la voz tan temblorosa como la de Liz. "¿Los demás estáis bien?" Escuchó un coro de síes y sehs. (*)

"Eh tio, voy a estar más que entumecido después de esto!" Gruñó Black*Star.

"Tú mismo lo has dicho." Dijo Soul, estirándose.

"Em, ¿chicos? ¿Tal vez deberíamos pensar en qué hacer ahora?" Dijo suavemente Tsubaki. "Creo que tendríamos que echarle un vistazo a los suministros de emergencias del avión."

Cuando Tsubaki dijo esto, Kid comenzó a desatarse el cinturón y empezó a levantarse del asiento para acercarse a sus amigos. Pero en cuanto intentó levantarse, todo el avión se inclinó hacia abajo. Inmediatamente, se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

"¡Que cojones ha sido eso!" Exclamó Black*Star. Los demás estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para decir nada.

"¡Chicos no os mováis!" Les advirtió Kid.

"¿Por qué se acaba de mover el avión?" Inquirió Patty.

"Bueno, por una cosa, mi peso es demasiado para que el avión lo pueda soportar ahora mismo. " Aclaró Kid. "Necesitamos a alguien que sea lo suficientemente ligero como para moverse libremente por el avión sin inclinarlo si queremos algunos suministros." Pensó en voz alta. Todos los que estaban en la parte del fuselaje miraron a Maka.

"¿…Por qué esta todo el mundo mirándome?" Dijo Maka titubeando.

"Porque eres la más pequeña de todos nosotros." Declaró sin rodeos Black*Star.

"Algo que encuentro totalmente sorprendente, quiero decir, la tía come como un cerdo muerto de hambre." Dijo Soul en un tono que hacía saber que lo sabía de primera mano.

"¡No lo hago! ¡Tienes _mucha_ suerte de que no te pueda dar un buen Maka-Chop ahora mismo!"

"Um… ¿Nadie ha notado el enorme agujero que hay aquí?" Liz agitó el brazo señalando la gran apertura que estaba a su lado.

"Maka, Black*Star tiene razón. ¡El resto de nosotros inclinaría el avión y haría aun más peligroso para el resto salir de él!" Dijo Tsubaki con sensatez.

"¡Oh, vale! ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?" Maka murmuró la última parte para el cuello de su camisa. Lentamente, se desabrochó el cinturón y se levantó del asiento cuidadosamente. Para el alivio de todos, el avión no se movió.

"¿Hola? Me siento invisible…" Suspiró Liz, mirando con temor a la apertura. Patty miró a su hermana y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Liz para reconfortarla.

"Las cosas de primeros auxilios deberían estar atrás, ¿no?" Le preguntó Maka a Kid.

"Si, intenta buscarlas en los gabinetes."

Maka asintió antes de ir a la parte de atrás, ocultándose de la vista de todos los demás por un momento. Comenzó a hurgar en los armarios. Cuando cambió de posición, oyó un ahogado crujido a sus pies.

Por un momento miró abajo, pero decidió que no era nada y siguió buscando los suministros de emergencia.

"Así que… Kid, ¿Por qué crees que murió Josh?" Preguntó Soul, tratando de calmar la atmosfera.

"Uh, bueno, es difícil de decir. Parece que murió por paro cardiaco dado que su muerte fue muy repentina y no oímos nada." Le respondió Kid. "Pero realmente no lo sé."

"Espero que Josh descanse en paz…" Dijo Tsubaki con pena.

"¡D.E.P Josh!" Gritó Patty.

"Si, me alegro de que descanse en paz mientras el resto de nosotros estamos volviéndonos locos en silencio, intentando aterrizar un jodido avión. Es un milagro que _no estemos_ muertos todavía." Dijo Liz mordazmente.

"¡Pero no estamos muertos! Es lo que cuenta, ¿no?" Gritó alegremente Black*Star. Nada le podía desalentar.

"¡Si, Black*Star, es lo que cuenta!" Tsubaki le sonrió.

En la parte de atrás del avión, Maka estaba buscando diligentemente algún suministro que les podría ayudar a la larga.

"¡Ajá, lo encontré!" Exclamó Maka victoriosamente después de un rato de búsqueda.

Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró una caja grande y blanca que tenía una cruz roja en la tapa. También encontró una bolsa de nylon mediana, de color naranja neón. Parecía importante, así que la cogió.

Maka se colgó la bolsa al hombro izquierdo y agarró el kit de primeros auxilios bajo su otro brazo. Se movió otra vez.

El crujido a sus pies sonaba cada vez más alto. Empezaba a ser desconcertante.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Cuando Maka se dio la vuelta para volver, el crujido se volvió inmediatamente en un ensordecedor crujido y entonces el suelo se abrió bajo ella.

Se cayó por la nueva abertura.

* * *

**N/T: **Lo sé, lo sé. Ganas de matarme por dejar esto aqui y no publicar el siguiente capitulo. A que si? Pues si la autora lo ha cortado aqui, ajo y agua.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1.- **En la trama original ponian "Yeahs and yeses" que literalmente significa "Sies y sies." Pero como "Yeah" suena mas pasota e informal lo he convertido en un "seh..." porque si no quedaba realmente raro.

* * *

**Burbujas de colores: **Pues supongo que subire el proximo despues de empezar. Tengo que aprovechar los ultimos 3 dias de libertad antes de volver a mi carcel particular. Y si, la falta de sueño es como pegarse cabezazos contra una pared. Voluntariamente. Supongo que si en el anterior te deje con suspense, en este me obligaras a actualizar pronto haha. Alabada sea All-American por traer esta joya! Gracias por comentar :D

**Malasletras: **Bueno, pues ya sabes. A la siguiente comentas conectada :) Aunque, no te puedes conectar desde el movil? Yo creo que alguna vez lo he hecho... Y si, la historia es de infarto. Solo espero hacerle justicia. Gracias por tu maravilloso review!

**doshi-san: **Mujer, que no ha pasado casi ni un dia desde que lo actualicé! No hace falta hincarse ante nadie haha. Y aunque es un exagerado y una lista mas de cosas, sigue siendo el mejor Y LO SABES. Y la fisica es una mierda. Pelis en ingles? Yo no me empanaria de nada, a no ser que estuviera subtitulado XD Tengo mal oido para el ingles. La muerte del piloto te convence? Y perdon por decir que lo adivinaste, es obvio que te encanta Big Bang. Por cierto, dentro de dos dias yo tambien sere victima de este complot para matar a los niños de asco y me convertire en victima, asi que estaremos igual. Horrible. Gracias por el apoyo, el review y la sonrisa que me sacó tu review!

* * *

**P**or cada review que hagais, Kid encontrará una cosa completamente simétrica.

v


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T: **Hola de nuevo. Veo que la cantidad de reviews ha aumentado, y de veras que me alegro! Un saludo a todos los que dejais comentarios, y a los que leeis sin mas. Aunque sabeis que podeis dejar igualmente un pequeño comentario.

Gracias tambien, como no, a Atsusi Okubo *inclinandose ante él* y a **All-American Anteater **por estos personajes y trama, respectivamente. Ahora, una traductora que deja paso al capítulo numero cuatro. Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"¡Ajá, lo encontré!" Exclamó Maka victoriosamente después de un rato de búsqueda.

Se inclinó hacia delante y agarró una caja grande y blanca que tenía una cruz roja en la tapa. También encontró una bolsa de nylon mediana, de color naranja neón. Parecía importante, así que la cogió.

Maka se colgó la bolsa al hombro izquierdo y aseguró el kit de primeros auxilios bajo su otro brazo. Se movió otra vez.

El crujido bajo sus pies sonaba cada vez más alto. Empezaba a ser desconcertante.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Cuando Maka se dio la vuelta para volver, el pequeño crujido se convirtió inmediatamente en un ensordecedor crujido, y entonces el suelo se abrió bajo ella.

Se cayó por la nueva abertura.

_¡MIERDA! ¡Joder, joder, joder, joder! _

En un momento de ciego pánico, Maka arrojó el kit de primeros auxilios lejos de ella. Se aferró a la primera cosa que pudo y se mantuvo colgada. Y esa cosa resultó ser el suelo restante que estaba a su alrededor.

Las buenas noticias; no se cayó, algo que habría sido una muerte segura. Las malas noticias; el suelo al que Maka se había agarrado estaba lleno de afilados trozos de metal que estaban clavándose en sus palmas. Ouch.

¿Las otras malas noticias? Cuando se cayó, una pieza de metal particularmente afilada cortó su pantorrilla derecha, dejando un tajo de unos diez centímetros, que empezaba por la mitad de la pantorrilla y acababa a unos cuatro centímetros de su tobillo.

Simplemente hoy no era su día.

"¡Maka! ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" Gritó Soul.

"¿Estás bien?" Gritó Tsubaki muy preocupada.

"¡Oh, estoy bien!" Maka, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, y se quedó colgada por más o menos un minuto, sin más, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Una vez se recompuso, empezó a alzarse a sí misma fuera del agujero.

_¡Gracias a Dios que hice todas esas flexiones!_

"¿Estás segura? Se ha oído un sonido muy fuerte…" Dijo Liz sospechando.

_Y gracias a Dios que no me pueden ver… _

"Algunas cosas se han caído. ¡Eso es todo!"

Maka gruñó de puro esfuerzo mientras se alzaba a sí misma. Hizo todo lo que pudo para ignorar los aguijonazos en sus palmas y el intenso dolor en su pantorrilla. Estaba claro que no era algo muy fácil.

"Y entonces, ¿Qué se ha caído? ¿Has encontrado algo?" Preguntó Soul.

_¡Argh! ¡Dejad de preguntarme cosas!_

"Cosas sin importancia. ¡Y sí, he encontrado algo!" Maka se las arregló para soltar forzosamente esa respuesta. Con un último gruñido, por fin se alzó a sí misma y consiguió salir del agujero.

"¿Qué has encontrado?" Preguntó de nuevo Soul.

"Un kit para primeros auxilios." Dijo Maka con gran esfuerzo y molestia.

Una vez emergió del agujero, se sentó e inspeccionó el daño. Sus palmas estaban cortadas y tenían algo de sangre manando de los cortes, pero podría arreglárselas con eso. Lo que le preocupaba era la larga laceración de su pantorrilla derecha. Sangre carmesí se deslizaba por su pierna, volviendo su pantorrilla una mezcla de diferentes tonos de rojo.

_Voy a tener que envolver eso más tarde._

Maka hizo una mueca cuando se levantó. Miró a su alrededor para ver donde estaba su kit de primeros auxilios y cojeó hasta él para alcanzarlo. La bolsa de nylon todavía colgaba de su hombro y el kit de primeros auxilios blanco estaba asegurado fuertemente bajo su otro brazo; la ojiverde dirigió la mirada hacia abajo para verse y asegurarse de que se veía presentable.

La parte delantera se veía bien, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener la parte trasera fuera de la vista y conservar sus palmas ocultas. No había necesidad de preocuparles con algunas estúpidas heridas justo ahora, ¿no?

"Hey, ¿qué está pasando ahí atrás?" Gritó Kid. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar en ese instante. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que sentía como si su cabeza estuviera siendo abierta con un hacha. Por lo menos el dolor estaba en la mitad de su cabeza, un sitio simétrico.

"¡Hey chicos, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse!" Dijo Maka entusiasmadamente. "Sin embargo, no he podido encontrar nada más…"

Maka suprimió la cojera y se dirigió hacia el resto del grupo cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no podían ver su pantorrilla. Soul examinó sus calculados movimientos y estrechó los ojos. Ahí había gato encerrado.

"Vale, ahora que ya hemos hecho todo esto, ¿Cómo vamos a salir?" Maka acababa de hacer la pregunta del millón.

El silencio se extendió desde la cabina de los pilotos, y en el fuselaje los chicos estaban en blanco. Tsubaki sacudió la cabeza y miró a cierta, _obvia_ abertura y Patty rió en silencio, para sí misma.

"¡Vosotros NO estáis mirando al grandísimo y _jodidísimo_ agujero de aquí al lado!" Liz sacudió las manos enfrente del susodicho agujero con énfasis.

Maka fue la primera en hablar. "Huh, me había olvidado de eso."

Patty miró la gran abertura. "¡Podemos descender por el árbol! ¡Como monos!" Dado que Patty era la más cercana a la abertura, se desató el cinturón y bajó trepando la primera.

"¡Patty, ten cuidado! ¡Tenemos que reflexionar sobre esto!" Gritó Liz muy preocupada.

"¡No te preocupes, hermanita! ¡Esto es divertido, deberías probarlo!" Dijo la distante voz de Patty. Al parecer, estaba saltando de rama en rama, bajando del árbol con asombrosa facilidad.

"Oh, ¿Por qué a mí?" Liz se colgó tanto su bolsa como la de Patty a los hombros y lentamente salió del avión. "¡Ah tío, odio las alturas! ¡En serio!"

"Supongo que ahora es mi turno, ¿huh?" Dijo Tsubaki. El nerviosismo era visible en sus profundos ojos índigos. Ella también abandonó el avión.

"¡Hey, espera Tsubaki! ¡Esto va a ser increíble!" Exclamó Black*Star. Prácticamente atacó al cinturón y saltó por la abertura. "¡YAHOO!"

El avión se inclinó un poco.

Maka se quedó donde estaba. Su cara estaba pálida, pero su mente iba a toda pastilla. Eso de bajar trepando por un árbol en su condición era _muy_ problemático.

"Así que Maka, ¿vas a ir?" Soul señaló el agujero, acomodándose en el asiento.

"¡Oh no, no podría! ¡Ve tú primero!" Maka se rió nerviosamente. El dolor de su pantorrilla era muy difícil de ignorar en ese momento.

Soul alzó una ceja. "Oye Kid, ve tu primero. Tenemos cosas de las que hablar."

La cabeza de Kid se giró hacia el asiento del copiloto. "Vale, pero tenéis que salir de aquí rápido. ¡Esto es peligroso!"

Lentamente, Kid se levantó de la silla y anduvo cuidadosamente hasta la abertura. El avión se inclinó aun más y Maka se agarró a la silla más cercana, sorprendida.

Kid les dirigió una severa mirada. "Hablo en serio." Se colgó de la rama más cercana y abandonó el avión.

Soul se levantó del asiento y miró acusadoramente a Maka. "Y bueno Maka, ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que no quieras largarte de esta mierda de la muerte?"

"Nope, solo estoy siendo la típica heroína que deja a sus amigos abandonar la situación peligrosa antes que ella. Podré cumplir mi meta si tú sales antes."

"Oh no, ¡no puedo aceptarlo! ¿Qué tipo de persona seria si dejara que una chica se quedara en un sitio que seguramente le conduciría a la muerte?" Su plan era el de molestarla lo suficiente como para que se equivocara, cometiera un fallo, le mostrara la verdadera razón por la que estaba actuando tan raro.

"¡No no, insisto! ¡Sal por el agujero! ¡Estaré justo detrás de ti!" Dijo Maka con los dientes apretados. Soul podía ver como la agitación aparecía en sus ojos. Estaba funcionando…

"¡No, ve tú! _Fui_ criado para ser un caballero, después de todo." Sonrió Soul. Vio como Maka apretaba la mandíbula irritada.

"¿Puedes abandonar de una vez el maldito avión? ¡Dios, eres cabezón!" Maka señaló la apertura con énfasis.

Los ojos de Soul vieron su palma y capturó su muñeca con su considerable gran mano. Su sonrisa se desvaneció inmediatamente y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio los raspones y cortes. El albino examinó su otra mano.

El kit de primeros auxilios cayó con estrepito en el suelo.

"¡Qué demonios ha pasado, Maka!" Exclamó Soul.

"Yo bueno, de alguna manera, me caí. ¡Pero no es nada!"

"¡No me digas que no es _nada_! ¿Te has hecho daño en algún otro lugar?" Los ojos de Soul brillaron de preocupación.

"Bueno, ya que preguntas, la pierna derecha me duele un poco. ¡Pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, en serio!" Dijo Maka.

Soul le dirigió una extraña mirada e inspeccionó su pierna derecha. Definitivamente no le gustó lo que vio.

"¡Me duele un poco, mis cojones! ¿Por qué demonios no nos lo dijiste?" Chilló Soul. "¡Podría haber pasado algo y no nos habríamos enterado! Puedes ser _realmente _estúpida a veces, ¿lo sabías?"

"No os lo dije porque todos os habríais puesto histéricos y eso era innecesario. Como te estás comportando ahora." Dijo Maka con calma. "Y puedes dejar de agarrarme las manos ahora."

Confuso, Soul le soltó las manos. No se había dado cuenta de que las estaba agarrando por tanto tiempo.

Suspiró y recogió el kit de primeros auxilios. "Vale, iré primero y te cogeré si te caes."

Maka puso los ojos en blanco. "Que heroico por tu parte." No estaba feliz de que su plan para que nadie se enterara de lo de su pierna hubiera fallado.

Soul la miró. "No empieces."

Bajo el avión, Kid estaba a punto de saltar al suelo desde la última rama. Estaba a unos dos metros del suelo, pero había una pila de hojas y madera caída que suavizaban la caída un poco.

Liz estaba abrazando un árbol cercano, agradecida de estar en tierra firme. Los demás estaban igualmente aliviados.

Kid se bajó de un salto y aterrizó dando un golpe sordo. Gimió mientras se sentaba.

"¿Qué les está llevando tanto tiempo? ¿No deberían estar ya fuera del avión?" Dijo mirando hacia arriba para ver el avión.

"¿Creéis que Soul está dando un paso con Maka? ¿Eh, eh?" Preguntó ansiosamente Patty.

"No, no es el estilo de Soul. El ambiente tiene que estar en su punto, ¿sabes?" Dijo Black*Star inmediatamente. "Quiero decir, ¿a quién le gustaría que le pidieran salir en un avión estrellado que está a punto de caerse de un árbol?"

"¿Creéis que _Maka_ ha hecho algo?" Preguntó otra vez Patty, con los ojos ampliándosele.

Tsubaki habló, negando con la cabeza. "Maka es demasiado tímida y sensible para este tipo de cosas, aunque nunca lo admitirá. El chico debe dar el primer paso."

"Aw." La cara de Patty se entristeció.

"¿Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo, entonces?" Preguntó Kid mientras miraba el avión.

De vuelta al jet, Soul se balanceó en una ancha rama y esperó pacientemente a Maka. Escuchó como unos pies se arrastraban por el avión.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"

"Estoy cogiendo mi mochila." Dijo simplemente Maka.

"¿Qué es tan importante como para que tengas que coger tu _mochila_?" Dijo él con exasperación.

"Mis libros, duh." Dijo Maka como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

_Nunca entenderé su amor por los libros. _Soul sacudió la cabeza. Su cabeza se incorporó en cuanto oyó a Maka gañir. El avión se deslizó un trecho considerable.

"¡Maka, tienes que salir de ahí ahora!" Vio como el jet estaba soltándose del agarre de las ramas.

Maka sintió la ansiedad de Soul y se preparó para saltar. Maka apretó las mandíbulas y saltó a la rama en la que estaba Soul. Hizo una mueca cuando aterrizó en la pierna herida. Soul la estabilizó.

Al poco de que saltara, el avión cayó en picado. Lo único que mantenía el jet suspendido en el aire era una rama enredada a la cola.

El golpe por fin se detuvo. Por fin se dieron cuenta de la verdadera gravedad del asunto.

"Podríamos haber muerto en esa cosa." Suspiró Maka. Estaba temblando, tratando de contener unas no deseadas lágrimas. Todo lo que había pasado no le afectó tanto como lo hizo en aquel momento. Cuando vio como el avión se desplomaba al soltarse del agarre, Maka por fin se vino abajo.

Soul estaba tan impresionado como ella. Sostuvo a Maka y ella acogió el tibio abrazo agradecida.

"Deberíamos bajar ahora." Balbuceó Maka, limpiándose la cara para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

"Uh, claro. Yo bajaré primero." Dijo Soul, un poco decepcionado al ver que se había alejado tan pronto.

Soul comenzó a descender por el gran pino, con el kit de primeros auxilios en la mano. No fue tan fácil para Maka. Tener que agarrarse a las ramas con las manos raspadas y tener que apoyar el peso en su pierna herida hacía que Maka sintiera un dolor insoportable.

"¿Qué tal lo llevas, Maka?" Le preguntó Soul unos pocos metros más por debajo de ella.

"Bastante bien." Gruñó Maka. Soportó el tormento apretando los dientes cada vez que una aguda punzada de dolor corría desde sus manos y pierna.

_Simplemente continua, una rama cada vez. _

Después de un rato, finalmente Soul alcanzó la última rama. Maka estaba un metro por encima suyo, sudando y respirando pesadamente. El dolor era casi inaguantable.

Mientras Maka bajaba tentativamente a la siguiente rama, una ramita le arañó el corte de la pantorrilla, haciendo que siseara de dolor y que sus manos dejaran de agarrar la rama a la que estaba agarrada. Acabó cayendo sobre Soul, y éste se cayó de la rama.

Cayeron en una pila de hojas podridas y el grupo, que ya estaba en tierra, les miró desconcertado.

"Ha sido una caída más suave de lo que me esperaba." Dijo Maka, sentándose.

"No pienso lo mismo." Dijo Soul con dificultad. Maka le sonrió avergonzada y levantó rápidamente de su espalda.

El grupo les miró, con los ojos desorbitados. Se sorprendieron al ver la pantorrilla y las manos de Maka cubiertas de sangre.

"Maka, ve y siéntate por ahí. Hay que vendar eso." Dijo Soul, levantándose del suelo.

Maka asintió y cojeó hasta un árbol. Se sentó en el terroso suelo y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco. Soul procedió a caminar hasta el kit de primeros auxilios y husmeó entre los suministros.

Tsubaki fue rápidamente a inspeccionar la herida. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, pero no dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba. Sabía que a Maka eso no le gustaría.

"Joder Maka, ¡Pedazo corte que te has hecho!" Exclamó Black*Star.

"Eso es un montón de sangre Maka, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Patty preocupada.

"¡Oh, estoy bien Patty!"

"¿Y tus manos?" Preguntó Kid.

"¡También están bien!" Suspiró Maka.

Tras unos momentos inspeccionando la herida, Tsubaki dijo. "Hay que limpiar esto. _No_ queremos que se infecte."

"¿Pero tenemos _algo _con lo que limpiar la herida? He estado mirando en esta cosa y la verdad es que no he visto ni una botella de alcohol." Dijo Soul.

Maka hizo una mueca. Eso del alcohol sonaba bastante doloroso.

"¿Hay algo en la bolsa naranja?" Preguntó Tsubaki.

"No sé, ¡Vamos a ver!" Maka cogió la mochila de nylon y la abrió. "Tenemos algunas galletas y algo de carne seca. ¡Y aquí hay un cuchillo! ¡Puede ser útil!" La hoja del cuchillo era de diez centímetros y tenía un mango de goma con un estampado de camuflaje. La hoja del cuchillo tenía una funda de camuflaje cubriéndola.

Black*Star se acercó y cogió el cuchillo. Encajaba perfectamente en su mano. "¡Es un cuchillo de caza de mucha calidad!"

"Ooh, y también tenemos una roja… ¿y cuadrada cosa? Es algo muy raro, y también tenemos unas… ¡Cantimploras!" Exclamó Maka. "¡Y están llenas!" Había cuatro cantimploras en total. Los recipientes tenían tapas negras y contenedores plateados.

"Guay." Soul cogió una y derramó algo de agua en la pantorrilla de Maka. Intentó limpiar la sangre seca y la suciedad.

"¡Au!" Siseó Maka.

"Lo siento." Soul sacó una gasa y un poco de antiséptico. Puso algo del antiséptico en la gasa y empezó a rodear su pierna. Tsubaki cogió el agua y comenzó a limpiar una de las manos de Maka. Maka se limpió la otra.

Tsubaki cogió dos tiritas grandes y cuadradas y puso una en cada mano. "Esto debería hacer que dejaras de sangrar, pero no sé qué hacer con tu pantorrilla. Parece que necesita unos puntos."

"Solo para aclararlo, no voy a dejar que _ninguno _se me acerque con aguja e hilo." Dijo Maka con una cara muy seria."

Soul rió. "No tenemos, así que estas a salvo."

Tras un momento de silencio, Kid habló. "Deberíamos irnos y buscar algo de agua. Las cosas que tenemos no duraran mucho. También deberíamos encontrar un refugio cerca de aquí."

"Si, deberíamos empezar a andar ahora, probablemente. ¡No os preocupéis por perderos, el gran Black*Star os guiará!"

"Odio explotar tu burbuja, pero ya estamos perdidos." Murmuró Liz.

"Estaría bien encontrar un buen sitio y preparar un campamento y eso." Dijo Maka, de acuerdo con Kid.

Y con eso, Soul ayudó a levantarse a Maka y todos comenzaron a andar.

* * *

**N/T: **¿Que tal? ¿Bien? Eso espero, pero tambien espero que dejeis muchos reviews! Gracias a todos los que los dejais!  
Ahora, la respuesta a los reviews.

**Akari hiroyuki: **Se que es cruel puahahaha. Pero ahi es donde lo cortó All-American. Se siente. Y si, todo el mundo se rió al leer lo de "come como un cerdo muerto de hambre" XD

**doshi-san: **No mujer! No la mates! Controlate! Y si, a eso me referia. Creo que fue importante en los dos capitulos. Todos sabemos que Soul no es el ser mas alegre del mundo hahaha. Lo del déjà-vu me da un poco de miedo, la verdad. La falta de pechonalidad ayuda, está claro. No es lo mismo Tsubaki que Maka XD. ¿Y a que te refieres con que me comí un cacho de fic? O.O Ajo y agua= A joderse y aguantarse. Nah, que Josh ganó el puesto en una tombola. Aunque creo que con uno basta, pero bueno. Y a Kid le uso si me da la gana! Hombre ya (digo, mujer)! Que sabes que asi le hago feliz! Bueno, creo que en el tema de reviews andais bastante generosos :)

**Burbujas de colores:** Es que a quien se le ocurre ver 127 horas y despues un fic como este? Tsk tsk. Se que soy cruel, pero intentare actualizar mas a menudo! Al parecer si, todos se descojonaron con lo del cerdo. Y gracias por colaborar con lo de la simetria! :P

**Green Star Evans: **Tu manda, manda. Que ya le llegaran. No como ese bicho de la piramide, COMPLETAMENTE simetricos. Ya sabemos que todo el merito de la trama es deAll-American. ¿Y si se comen a alguien? Apuesto a que seria Liz, no se por qué. No me cae mal, pero... A saber. ¿Y como que cómo haran las proximas generaciones? Ue? De todas formas, esta vez el capi termina mas relajado.

**NaLu y SasuSaku: **Gracias por comentar!

* * *

**P**or cada review que hagais, Tsubaki os cocinará unas maravillosas galletitas (y más manjares de los Dioses).

**v**

**v  
**

**v  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T: **Buenas! Aqui tenemos el quinto capitulo de Blessings in Disguise!

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Spirit colgó el teléfono por novena vez en los últimos treinta minutos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. "Stein, ¿Por qué no coge su teléfono? ¡Dijo que me llamaría en cuanto bajara del avión, y ha pasado una hora desde la hora de aterrizaje!"

Spirit Albarn esperó treinta minutos a que Maka llamara. Simplemente pensó que se había olvidado de que tenía que llamarle. Pero tras un rato, el pelirrojo la llamó. Cuando nadie cogió el móvil, el mismo móvil que ella llevaba consigo a_ todas_ horas, Spirit se inquietó. Al fin y al cabo, Maka estaba prácticamente enamorada de su Android.

"Siempre está la posibilidad de que el avión se haya retrasado. Spirit, te preocupas demasiado." Dijo Stein impasible.

"Si el avión se ha retrasado, entonces ¿por qué no me ha llamado Maka para decírmelo?"

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde en Death City, Nevada, y el avión debería haber aterrizado a las _tres_, las siete en Orlando, Florida, teniendo en cuenta el cambio horario.

"Puede que su teléfono no tenga batería." Señaló Stein.

Spirit se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Finalmente dijo, "Si, supongo que tienes razón." Suspiró. "Es solo que estoy preocupada por ella, ¿sabes? Es la primera vez en la que hace un viaje como este sin adultos a su alrededor y no quiero que le pase nada."

"Maka es una chica ingeniosa. Sabe cuidarse de sí misma." Stein se sentó en la silla de la cocina de Spirit.

"Sé que lo es." Suspiró Spirit. "Quiero decir, ya la he cagado con su madre. No quiero desaparecer por completo de la vida de Maka también. Al hacer este viaje, se demuestra que ya no me necesita más." Spirit también se sentó en la mesa e hizo un mohín.

Stein miró a Spirit, sin mostrar ninguna expresión. A veces pensaba que Spirit era demasiado emocionable respecto a Maka.

Y otra vez, ¿Qué sabía él? No tenía ningún hijo.

**XxXxX**

"Oye Kid, ¿Dónde crees que estamos ahora?" Preguntó Tsubaki.

"Bueno, seguramente estemos en algún lugar de las Montañas Apalaches. Sin embargo no estoy seguro de en qué estado estamos." Respondió.

"¿Qué _hora_ crees que es?" Preguntó Liz mientras miraba el sol poniente. La puesta de sol era hermosa con sus dorados rayos brillando sobre ellos. El sol le daba a todo un matiz dorado anaranjado.

Definitivamente, favorecía a Maka. La luz acentuaba sus rasgos y sus coletas rubias ceniza prácticamente brillaban, doradas.

Se veía hermosa.

Bueno, al menos Soul pensaba así.

La tripa de Black*Star emitió un sonoro gruñido. "Es hora de comer."

"Si, deberíamos parar. Parece que va a oscurecer pronto." Remarcó Soul, apartando sus pensamientos. "Y tenemos que pensar en qué hacer con la comida."

"Bueno, no creo que deberíamos comernos la comida que tenemos ahora. Deberíamos buscar algo más y dejar esas para emergencias." Dijo Maka.

"Podríamos buscar algunas nueces o bayas o algo." Mencionó Liz.

"¡Si, las chicas podéis buscar algo de comida y yo mismo, Soul y Kid podemos construirnos un refugio!" Exclamó Black*Star.

"Vale, para empezar, es Soul, Kid y _yo_, no yo mismo, Soul y Kid." Le corrigió Maka. "Y es construiremos un refugio, no nos construiremos un refugio."

Black*Star le dedicó una mirada de exasperación y dijo. "¡Deja de ser una tocapelotas de la gramática!"

"Preferimos el término tocapelotas intelectual." (*) Respondió Maka calmadamente. Soul y Kid se rieron mientras las chicas rodaban los ojos y sacudían la cabeza, divertidas. Black*Star les respondió con un ceño fruncido.

"Puede que os perdáis." Señaló Kid, dirigiéndose principalmente a Liz.

"¡No os preocupéis, no iremos muy lejos!" Respondió Liz.

"¡Y si lo hacemos, chillaremos!" Chilló Patty alegremente.

"Vale, entonces creo que está bien." Respondió Kid.

"¡Perfecto, estaremos de vuelta pronto! ¡Vamos chicas!" Dijo Tsubaki.

Las chicas se alejaron en busca de algo de comida y los chicos comenzaron a trabajar en el refugio.

Estaban al pie de una colina por la que habían andado; y había un hueco en ella. Los chicos decidieron que buscarían una madera grande y que harían el techo con ella, usando el hueco como sitio para dormir.

Black*Star y Kid encontraron algunas ramas finas que podían ser usadas como techo y Soul encontró algo de madera para hacer fuego a la noche.

Black*Star trabó las ramas en el arcilloso suelo y las dispuso de tal manera que creaban una estructura parecida a la de una tienda de campaña. Hizo un muy buen refugio provisional.

Soul puso en el suelo la madera que había encontrado.

"¿Crees que es una buena idea hacer fuego aquí?" Preguntó Kid, mirando a los arboles a su alrededor.

"No puede ser mala. Si somos cuidadosos nada _malo_ sucederá." Respondió Soul.

"Ya. Simplemente ponlo en ese espacio abierto de ahí y estaremos bien." Añadió Black*Star.

"… ¿Sabes cómo hacer fuego, Black*Star?" Preguntó Soul. Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando a la madera, sin tener ni idea de qué hacer. Kid rodó los ojos, pero no les ayudó. Puede que algo divertido pasara, después de todo.

"… Claro que sé. Solo hay que frotar dos palos así." Black*Star se sentó y comenzó a frotar dos ramitas entre sí. Tenía una gran determinación en su cara y continuó frotando los palos inflexiblemente, pero nada pasó. Continuó así por un rato y seguía sin pasar nada.

"No te hagas daño." Murmuró sarcásticamente Kid.

"Esto va a ser una larga noche." Dijo Soul, mirando cansadamente a otro lado y suspirando.

**XxXxX**

Las chicas estaban andando, intentando encontrar algo comestible. No estaban teniendo mucha suerte.

"Ojala encontráramos algo para comer. Estoy muriéndome de hambre." Se quejó Maka.

"Ya, yo también." Suspiró Tsubaki.

"¡Hey, mirad! ¡Una ardilla!" Gritó Patty. "¡Que ardilla más mona!"

"Sigámosla." Dijo Maka.

"Eh, ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Liz.

"Puede que nos guíe a algo de comida." Dijo simplemente Maka.

Las chicas siguieron la ardilla cuidadosamente hasta que llegaron a un arbusto con bayas azul oscuras. ¿O eran moradas?

La ardilla se quedó mordisqueando las bayas hasta que se fue corriendo hasta unos arbustos cercanos. Las chicas se acercaron al arbusto cautelosamente.

"¿Crees que estarán bien para comérnoslas?" Preguntó Tsubaki con incertidumbre.

"La ardilla se las estaba comiendo." Mencionó Liz.

"Pero puede que fuera inmune a las bayas, de ser venenosas." Señaló Maka.

"¿Venenosas?" Graznó Liz, mientras sus ojos azul cielo se agrandaban.

"¿Las ardillas pueden ser inmunes a las cosas?" Preguntó Patty distraídamente, refiriéndose a lo que Maka acababa de decir.

"Y que tal si hacemos esto, todas nos comemos las bayas y si son venenosas, entonces todas nos morimos o nos ponemos muy malas a la vez." Anunció Maka. "Y si no son venenosas, pues… no morimos."

"¿Y qué pasa con los chicos?" Preguntó Tsubaki. "¿No se quedarán devastados si se dan cuenta de que nos comimos unas bayas venenosas y morimos por ello?"

"… Podrán llorar por la perdida."

Liz lanzó un quejido. "¡Oh, yo no quiero morir joven! ¡Tengo mucho por lo que vivir!"

Todas cogieron una gran bocanada de aire y cogieron una baya. Las pusieron en sus bocas. Cuando Liz, Patty, Tsubaki y Maka saborearon las bayas, todas tenían unas brillantes sonrisas en sus caras.

"¡Son arándanos!" Exclamó Patty.

"Bien, así que no nos moriremos." Dijo Liz aliviada.

"Vale, pues ahora solo tenemos que llevarnos estas." Razonó Tsubaki.

Tsubaki y Patty recogieron las bayas y usaron sus camisetas como cestas. Patty estaba por allí, admirando a la ardilla que acababa de había emergido de los arbustos y Maka se quedó ahí, de pie, con el ceño fruncido.

Tras un momento, sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta. "¡Mierda!" Maka estampó su pie en el suelo de pura frustración. "¡Maldita sea!"

La ardilla se escabulló asustada.

Las tres chicas estaban sorprendidas de su repentino arranque. Maka lo notó y dijo. "¡Me he dejado el móvil en el avión! ¡Podría haber llamado a alguien para que nos ayudara!"

Los ojos de Liz brillaron ante la idea. "¡Esperad, tengo el móvil en la mochila!" Liz rebuscó en su mochila. Sacó el iPhone y vio que la pantalla había implosionado. Se podían ver los chips informáticos de dentro del teléfono y algunos chips estaban partidos por la mitad.

El móvil estaba completa y absolutamente inutilizado.

Liz sostuvo su roto móvil y lo miró. "O eso parecía."

"Debe de haberse roto cuando has saltado del árbol. Has caído sobre tu espalda." Dijo tristemente Tsubaki. "¡Ojala habría cogido mi mochila!"

"Esto ha sido un día realmente malo." Dijo amargamente Maka.

"¡Bueno, aunque no podamos llamar a nadie, al menos tenemos agua y comida!" Dijo Patty positivamente. "¡Es mejor que nada!"

Liz le sonrió a su hermana pequeña. La burbujeante personalidad de Patty definitivamente era inspiradora a veces.

"Si, supongo." Masculló Maka, todavía martirizándose por ser tan despistada.

"Deberíamos volver." Sugirió Tsubaki.

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a andar de vuelta al lugar donde dejaron a los chicos.

**XxXxX**

"¡Que le jodan! ¿Quién necesita fuego de todas formas?" Black*Star arrojó los dos palos lejos suyo, mirándolos fijamente.

"Uh… ¿Nosotros?" Dijo sardónicamente Soul. Kid puso los ojos en blanco porque Black*Star no sabía los principios de cómo hacer fuego. Se necesita algo más que madera para ello.

"Ugh, mira a esos palos, riéndose de mí. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Les voy a enseñar a esas ramitas quien es el jefe!" Black*Star no dejó que la simple tarea de hacer un fuego le empequeñeciera.

Recuperó los palos y lo intentó una vez más.

Kid estaba en lo cierto, Black*Star haría el ridículo.

Al poco las chicas volvieron y las camisetas de Liz y Tsubaki estaban llenas de bayas. Maka estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido a la nada y Patty simplemente estaba tarareando por ahí, sin importarle nada.

Caminaron hasta ellos y pusieron las bayas en la mochila de Maka. Los chicos se fijaron en la cara de Maka.

Black*Star preguntó. "Tía Maka, ¿Quién se ha cagado en tus cereales?" (*)

"¡Deje mi puto móvil en el puñetero avión!" Murmuró ella.

"Ooh, Maka es una malhabl- _¡MIERDA!"_ Black*Star se había clavado una gran astilla en su palma. Tsubaki se acercó rápidamente para ayudarle a sacarse la astilla.

_Le dijo la sartén al cazo, ¿Uh, Black*Star?_ (*) "¡Mira quién es el malhablado ahora!"

Black*Star se burló. "¡Apuesto a que puedo estar más tiempo sin decir palabrotas que tú!"

Maka alzó una ceja. "¿Me estas retando?, ¡porque te puedo vencer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!" Su espíritu competitivo estaba saliendo a flote.

"¡Sabes que, te estoy retando! ¡Apuesto a que puedo estar más tiempo que tú sin decir palabrotas!" Exclamó Black*Star. "¡Eso también incluye palabras como mierda, joder, ostia o cualquier cosa de ese estilo!"

"¿Y si gano?" Es alucinante cómo una pequeña competición puede cambiar la actitud de alguien tan rápido.

Black*Star se planteó la respuesta por un momento. Finalmente dijo. "¡Si ganas yo mismo y Soul-!"

"Soul y yo."

Los ojos de Black*Star sufrieron un espasmo. "_Soul y yo_ seremos tus sirvientes hasta que alguien venga y nos rescate. Y si yo gano… ¡no me podrás hacer _ningún tipo _de Maka Chop _en absoluto_ hasta que alguien venga!" Iba a apostar dinero, pero dada la situación en la que estaban era un poco inadecuado, así que apostó eso.

Evitar una muerte segura por culpa de un libro.

"Whoa, esperad un minuto, ¿Cómo me habéis metido en esto? Maka no aceptes, ¡Solo di que no!" Exclamó Soul frenéticamente.

"¡Trato hecho, Black*Star!" Ambos se dieron la mano.

Soul se acercó a un árbol cercano y se golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco. "Te dije que dijeras no."

Tsubaki sacudió la cabeza ante las estupideces competitivas de su novio. Decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. "¡Que refugio más bueno habéis construido!" También se fijó en el monton de palos y ramas alrededor del sitio. "¿Vais a hacer fuego también?"

"¡Estas en lo jo…" Black*Star se interrumpió, viendo la sonrisa de Maka. "¡Estás en lo jorobadamente correcto al decir que es un refugio increíble! ¡Dadme las gracias!"

"Se le ha olvidado mencionar que es incapaz de hacer fuego." Dijo Kid. Black*Star le dedicó una mirada terrible.

"¿Fuego? ¡Eso es fácil!" Patty se acercó y cogió una piedra plana para comenzar a golpear la madera con ella. Consiguió sacar unas chispas y Patty empezó a soplar el humo que había crado junto a las chispas. En nada, había creado un pequeño, pero real fuego.

Los labios de Black*Star estaban apretados, formando una fina línea, intentando contenerse a sí mismo de recitar una lista de… creativas palabras.

Soul y Kid estaban riéndose ante la pérdida de orgullo de su amigo. Maka estaba sonriendo expectante a Black*Star, esperando a que dijera algo que ella quería desesperadamente oír.

Maka se giró hacia Soul inquisitivamente. "¿Sabes cómo hacer fuego?"

"No se requería en mi aristocrática educación." Dijo simplemente. "Nunca pensé que iba a necesitarlo."

Tsubaki acarició la espalda de Black*Star para consolarle. Liz no estaba tan sorprendida de que Patty supiera cómo hacer fuego. Kid les enseñó cómo cuando fueron de acampada con él y su padre un día. Sorprendentemente, Kid no se puso histérico ante la asimetría del bosque. Había madurado respecto a su DOC desde secundaria. (*)

La noche estaba cayendo rápido y el grupo decidió dirigirse a su improvisada casa para al menos intentar descansar un poco para enfrentarse al siguiente día.

* * *

**Hora de aclarar las dudas marcadas con asterisco (*) **

**1.- **Al principio Black Star la llama "Grammar Nazi" que es parecido a esas feminazis que rondan por el mundo, solo que cambiando el hecho de ser a favor de el genero femenino a ser un loco de la gramatica. Y Maka le contesta algo como "We prefer the term intellectual badass." que significa, literalmente "Preferimos el termino mal-culos." No tiene sentido asi, asi que lo he dejado asi. Espero que nadie que haya leido el original trate de matarme.

**2.- **Al parecer, una compañera de clase de **All American Anteater **apareció un dia con cara de mala leche. Y un compañero le preguntó "¿Quien se ha cagado en tus cereales?" y le parecio tan divertido que cada vez que alguien parecia de mal humor le decian eso.

**3.-** Basicamente una expresion muy MUY parecida. La habría puesto en euskera porque se parece aun mas, pero como no lo entenderiais me abstengo. Literalmente significa "Le llamo negro la sarten al cazo" mientras que en euskera hay una expresion que es asi "Beleak zozoari ipurbeltz" que significa "Le llamó negro la urraca al cuervo." Me parece mas bonita esta segunda, pero que se le va a hacer.

**4.- **Tras muchas explicaciones y busquedas en Internet y una bonita explicacion de parte de **All American **por fin he dado con los equivalentes a los cursos americanos. Digamos que cada vez que ponen "Middle School" quieren poner Secundaria y cada vez que ponen "High School" quieren poner Preparatoria/Bachiller. En Primaria hay 6 grados, en Secundaria 3, en Bachiller/Preparatoria 4 y en la Universidad de normal 4. Muchos ya lo sabriais pero me apetecia compartirlo.

* * *

**N/T: **¿Que tal os ha parecido? Bien? Eso espero. Respuesta a los reviews!

**doshi-san: **Enhorabuena! Tu grandioso entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos y eres la primera! Y gracias a Dios que no has matado a Akari, que me dejas sin alguien que ha comentado. Bueno, espero cosechar algun review mas, aunque me cueste algo mas de lo normal. Ya me estoy demorando un poco, pero es que no encuentro tiempo para seguir! Normal que pareciera un zombie, yo ya estaria cogiendo mi katana/metralleta/biografia de algun tipo muerto y aburrido para hacer un Maka-Chop, lo que pille de mi almacen de armas peligrosas. Gracias por comentar!

**burbujas de colores: **Uoooaaaa! Tu tambien lees Los Juegos Del Hambre! Si, estan muy bien, pero espero que no llegues a la obsesion de algunos de mis amigos... A todos nos agobian las tareas y de vez en cuando alguna visitilla familiar, pero hay que querer a la familia jajaja. Te recomiendo leerte la saga de Divergente, si te gustan LJDH, que curiosamente apareceran mas tarde en este fic. Solo no acabes como mi amigo, totalmente loco por esas dos adictivas sagas. Por cierto, me parece que hacer una traduccion mejor que el Traductor de Google es lo menos que puedo hacer, traduce muy MUY mal. Espero que mis traducciones sean algo mejores XD Gracias por comentar!

* * *

**P**or cada review, Patty estará un paso más de conquistar el mundo con girafas...

**v**

**v  
**

**v  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/T: **Gracias a tooooodos los reviews que recibí! Me emocionó recibir tantos. Y sabemos que esto no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a Atsushi Okubo y a **All-American Anteater**.

Se que esta vez he tardado muuuucho, pero es que no he podido actualizar antes y me daba pereza traducir. Peero, tengo ya un capitulo de reserva y el otro lo empezare en cuanto elcolegio me deje. Adelante con el capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando el grupo despertó de su inquieto sueño, Maka y Tsubaki fueron a volver a vendar la pierna de Maka, al ver que la gasa de su pantorrilla sangraba a través del antiguo vendaje. Estaban a pocos metros del pequeño refugio y Tsubaki vio algo que no le gustó.

La piel que rodeaba la gasa estaba poniéndose de un furioso, irritado rojo, y la gasa misma estaba todavía empapada de sangre fresca. El sangrado se había ralentizado pero el corte todavía era profundo, así que todavía sangraba. Sin equipamiento médico apropiado y artículos de limpieza, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a curarse apropiadamente? Un pequeño tubo de Neosporin y unas gasas no iban a conseguirlo.

Tsubaki le miró a Maka a los ojos. "Maka, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien." Dijo simplemente.

"¿Cómo te sientes, de verdad?" Dijo seriamente Tsubaki.

Maka titubeó por un minuto, y entonces cuidadosamente dijo. "Cansada. También me duele un poco la cabeza, pero eso es por la falta de agua. Aparte de eso, ¡Estoy bien!"

"¿Y tu pierna?"

"…Um, me duele un poco." Dijo Maka, mirándose la pierna.

_Eso sí que es suavizarlo. _Pensó sombríamente Maka. No quería preocupar a su amiga, sin embargo.

"Vale. Volvamos." Sonrió Tsubaki.

Maka le sonrió.

Las dos chicas regresaron andando, o más bien Tsubaki anduvo y Maka medio anduvo medio cojeó, hasta el refugio. Black*Star estaba intentando hacer fuego otra vez y Soul y Kid estaban mirándole divertidos. Patty estaba coloreando algo en su libro de colorear que había sacado de su mochila. Liz seguía dormida como un tronco.

Black*Star se paró. "¡Hey chicas!"

"¡Hola Black*Star!" Saludó Tsubaki.

"Hey, ¿Cómo vas con lo del fuego?" Dijo Maka, fingiendo inocencia.

Black*Star entrecerró los ojos. "Voy perfectamente bien." Empezó otra vez a encender el fuego, pero entonces se golpeó el pulgar con la piedra. "¡OW, moder, eso _duele_!"

Soul alzó una ceja. "¿Moder?"

"Si, moder. ¿Tienes algún problema con mi manera de hablar, albino?"

"Espera Black*Star, no creo que esa sea una palabra suficientemente fuerte. ¿No quieres expresar lo que sientes con otra palabra?" Dijo Maka, cortando lo que iba a decir Soul, que no iba a ser muy agradable.

"Nope, estoy bien. Hey Maka, ¿quieres darle una oportunidad a este fuego? ¡Apuesto a-¡"

"¡NO! ¡No más apuestas!" Exclamó Soul.

"¿Sabes qué? Seguramente voy a hacer fuego más rápido que tu , de todas formas." Maka se acercó a la mochila de nylon que estaba llena de comida de emergencia y otras cosas necesarias. Sacó el cuchillo de caza.

Los chicos y Tsubaki miraron inquisitivamente a Maka. Estaba planeando crear chispas con el cuchillo, y con suerte las chispas alcanzarían las astillas. Como cuando Brian usaba el hacha para hacer fuego en el libro, _Hacha. _(*)

Y habría funcionado también, si no fuera por el hecho de que Maka se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo. "¡OW, muñeteros y modidos rayos y centellas!" Se levantó y saltó por los alrededores dolorida, sacudiendo la mano.

El corte era como un corte hecho con un papel. Doloroso, pero no severo.

"¿No quieres usar unas palabras _más fuertes_, Maka?" Black*Star estaba riéndose incontrolablemente. Estaba contento de que por fin las tornas se habían vuelto a otra persona.

Soul se acercó corriendo y alejó el cuchillo de ella. "Si, vamos a ponerte bien _lejos_ de las afiladas."

Maka hizo un mohín, chupándose el dedo para que el corte no doliera mucho. Soul cogió una tirita del kit de primeras emergencias y la puso alrededor de su dedo índice.

Soul desesperadamente quería simplemente cogerle la mano…

_Nope, no voy a pensar en eso. No es "cool"._

"Lo podría haber hecho yo sola." Refunfuñó infantilmente Maka.

Kid y Tsubaki sacudieron sus cabezas. Maka podía ser realmente estúpida a veces, daba igual lo inteligente que fuera. _Obviamente _Soul no quería verla herida.

"¿Qué demonios pasa para que haya tanto ruido?"

Black*Star paró de reír. Lentamente se giraron para ver a una muy enfadada Liz de pie ante ellos. Parecía alguien que había estado despierto toda la noche y se acababa de ir a la cama, solo para ser despertado cinco minutos más tarde para ir al colegio.

"¡Uh oh, habéis despertado a mi Hermanita Mayor!" Se rio Patty.

"¡Buenos días Liz! ¿Quieres unos arándanos?" Le ofreció Tsubaki calmadamente.

"Antes de que hagas ningún movimiento brusco Liz, solo quería decir que no he tenido absolutamente nada que ver con todo este ruido." Dijo defensivamente Kid.

"Si, todo ha sido por culpa de esos dos, esos de ahí." Soul señaló a Black*Star y a Maka.

"Vaya manera de lanzarnos a las fauces del lobo, tio." Murmuró Maka.

Black*Star estaba mirando al cielo. De repente las nubes eran muy interesantes…

Liz entrecerró los ojos. Después suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, molesta.

Esta no era una buena manera de despertarse.

"Bah." Liz se fue a mordisquear unos arandanos y todos los demás estaban en silencio. Patty había abandonado su libro de colorear y ahora estaba sentada al lado de su hermana.

"…Bueno, igual estaría bien hacer algo con lo que cazar." Black*Star se arrebató el cuchillo a Soul, recogió un gran palo, y comenzó a cortar cachos de madera, desechando completamente la idea de hacer un fuego.

Liz se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Hey Maka, tienes una tirita en el dedo! ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Maka murmuró algo acerca de cuchillos estúpidos y recogió su libro, sin responder a la pregunta de Liz, mirando las páginas.

**XxXxX**

"¡Ha, si!" Black*Star sostuvo una recién esculpida lanza.

La lanza tenía alrededor de un metro veinte y la punta había sido tallada en una forma afilada.

Habían pasado unos treinta minutos y todos estaban realmente aburridos. Black*Star les había hecho prometer que no se irían a buscar más comida hasta que acabase fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba haciendo.

Al parecer estaba haciendo una lanza.

"¿Sabes siquiera como usar esa cosa?" Le preguntó Soul.

"¡Claro que sé! Solo tienes que lanzarla… y eso. "

"Que tranquilizador." Murmuró Soul.

"¿Quieres salir y probarla, Black*Star?" Preguntó Tsubaki.

"¡Si, claro! ¡Vamos chicos, seguid a vuestro increíble salvador! ¡YAHOO!" Black*Star echó a correr a Dios sabe dónde. El grupo le siguió.

La cuadrilla anduvo hasta que vio a una pequeña ardilla marrón, mordisqueando algún tipo de fruto seco. Sorprendentemente, Black*Star se acercó a ella silenciosamente. Le golpeó el la cabeza con el culo de la lanza.

La ardilla se derrumbó.

"Pobre ardilla…" Dijo tristemente Patty.

"Eh, de todas formas tampoco soy un gran fan de las ardillas." Dijo Soul, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Es que nadie ha notado que le acaba de golpear a la ardilla en la cabeza? ¡Ni siquiera ha usado la lanza correctamente!" Exclamó Maka. Kid asintió de acuerdo.

"¿Acaso importa? ¡Ahora tenemos comida!" Replicó Black*Star.

"De hecho, ¿estás seguro de que está muerta?" Dijo Kid mirando la ardilla.

Black*Star le dio unos golpecitos con el palo. "Seh, está muerta."

"¿En serio tenemos que comernos esa cosa?" Dijo desdeñosamente Liz.

"En realidad la carne de las ardillas sabe a carne asada insípida una vez cocinada. Tampoco está tan mala." Dijo Maka.

Liz se veía exasperada. "¿Pero cómo es que sabes a que sabe?" Apuntó a la ardilla muerta.

"… Puede que haya probado alguna vez…"

Todos la miraron. Maka estaba muy incómoda ante todas las cejas alzadas y miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo.

"¡Simplemente volvamos! ¡Estamos llevando mejor de lo que esperaba esto de la comida" Exclamó Tsubaki, rompiendo el silencio.

"Si, vámonos." Coincidió Kid.

Cuando volvieron, Patty comenzó a hacer el fuego y Black*Star se fue a despellejar la comida que habían conseguido. El fuego estaba listo y Black*Star iba muy avanzado en lo de despellejar la ardilla. Era sorprendentemente bueno despellejando animales. Maka no estaba segura de si estar agradecida o preocupada.

Entonces Maka miró a su sitio de acampada. Algo estaba fuera de lugar…

Se encogió de hombros y se sentó.

Pasaron unas pocas horas y el grupo estaba cargado de deliciosa ardilla asada. Maka tenía razón; sabía como un trozo de carne insípida.

En aquel momento, la banda estaba tumbada en el suelo, mirando tranquilamente el cielo.

"Hey, ¿Blak*Star?"

"¿Si, Maka?"

"¿Qué ves cuando miras al cielo?"

El peliazul se quedó en silencio por un momento y entonces dijo. "Bueno, veo un puñado de blancas nubes esponjosas. Esa de allí parece un mono gigante en un triciclo, agarrando una katana." Apuntó a la dicha nube. "Creo que el mono quiere una meta mayor en la vida. Quiero decir, todo lo que hace es flotar en el constante ciclo de precipitación, condensación y evaporización."

Soul, Kid y Liz estaban sin palabras, desconcertados al ver que Black*Star, el chico que repitió cuarto dos veces, tendría algo tan profundo e inteligente. Patty también estaba mirando a las nubes, intentando encontrar una jirafa que fuera como el mono.

"Black*Star, ¡Eso fue muy bonito!" Exclamó Tsubaki.

Black*Star se sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Maka se quedó en silencio por un rato. Finalmente, dijo. "Bueno, eso ha estado muy bien y muy bonito, Black*Star, pero lo que yo veo es que nuestro refugio no está."

Silencio incomodo.

"… Huh." Fue todo lo que le respondió Black*Star.

La pequeña alcoba de la colina estaba llana y el techo que Black*Star había construido no estaba.

"Me pregunto cómo ha desaparecido el refugio." Preguntó Liz.

"He visto unas marcas en la pared." Dijo Maka.

"Tal vez ha sido un oso…" Pensó en voz alta Soul. "O un alce."

Maka le dedicó una extraña mirada. "¿Un alce en las montañas Apalaches?"

Soul se encogió de hombros. "Puede que se haya perdido." Maka rodó los ojos.

"Lamento haber dicho nada…" Murmuró Liz.

"Probablemente deberíamos buscar un sitio mejor para vivir." Dijo razonablemente Kid.

"Si." Todos asintieron conformes.

* * *

**N/T: **Que tal? Bien? Mal? Muy tardona? Lo siento, pero es que no encuentro tiempo y no habia traducido el siguiente capitulo y tengo examenes y habia mercado medieval y muchas mas cosas! Tratare de que no vuelva a pasar, aunque no prometo nada. Me concentrare en traducir con mi nuevo disco, Screaming Bloody Murder... *me derrito*

* * *

**Explicaciones de puntos llamativos** **(*)**

**1.-** Hacha es una novela (Hatchet) sobre un chico llamado Brian que se pierde en el monte con un hacha. Sobrevive gracias a su ingenio, mas o menos como estan haciendo ahora Soul y compañia.

* * *

Respuesta a los maravillosos reviews! Gracias, gracias a todos!

**Akari hiroyuki: **Si, el Karma... es lo que tiene. Te tiene vigilado todo el rato, asi que ten cuidado con lo que haces.

**Doshi-san: **Si, la segunda otra vez! (Noooo, contente, no mates a nadie...) Y si, esa cosa nos absorve a todos. Mis padres si, y da mucho miedo cuando descubres que tienes 5 llamadas perdidas... *brr* No creo que Stein llegara a tanto... Y sabes? Los grammar-nazis son bastante molestos. Black*Star esta alucinando, y Patty gritando no creo que mejore mucho la situacion. Y Black*Star tiene muuucha determinacion, si, pero tambien una grandisima y sucisima boca. Si, siempre hay que tener un arma a mano, un bate, una sarten (?) o una enciclopedia siempre vienen bien.

**Hoshiisima: **Gracias por los animos! Estoy segura de que All American tambien se alegrará. Y bueno, a veces traducir es un poco frustrante, pero en el fondo es bastante divertido. Esta historia NO sera abandonada. Seria una falta de respeto al autor y a los lectores, NO.

**Burbujas de colores: **Uoa, una girafa de peluche. Espero que no te de una Patty venada y le rompas el cuello, jaja. Fijo que te encanta el libro, esta muy bien. Y tranquila, que entre que actualizo y no actualizo te dara tiempo a dejar un review y escribir la Biblia en verso. Y deja de ver peliculas raras que luego ya sabemos que pasa. Duh...

**SaraParMore: **Me alegro de que te guste, y bienvenida! Gracias por los animos. Si, tiene toques de LJDH y Soul, es una mezcla muy buena jaja. ¿Me pregunto si alguien hara un fic de una mezcla de esos dos? Y Soul... jaja. Ya veremos XD

**Dan Yagami: **Bueeeno, Lost Lost no es. Pero si te refieres a si va a haber algo muy raro y misterios raros... pues sigue leyendo. Aunque creo que no te decepcionara.

**Makainorobin: **Gracias y bienvenida al fic!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/T: ***Aparece con un escudo en alto* ¿Hay alguien ahi? Antes de que me matarme, por favor, dejadme decir el disclaimer... Nada de esto me pertenece, en serio. Nada, todo es propiedad de **All American Anteater** y Atsusi Okubo. Y ahora, y antes de que me mateis, adelante con el capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

"Vamos a echarle un vistazo al área, y con suerte encontraremos algo de agua y un buen sitio donde asentarnos." Dijo Tsubaki.

Todos decidieron que eran Black*Star y Tsubaki los que debían ir a explorar mientras el resto de ellos limpiaban la zona y encendían un fuego.

"¡Si, y conociéndome, encontraré el mejor sitio DEL MUNDO!" Gritó Black*Star, pegándole un puñetazo al aire.

"Vale, pero no vayáis muy lejos. No queremos que os perdáis." Les advirtió Kid.

"¡Pssss , no nos perderemos! ¡Vamos Tsubaki!" El hiperactivo chico le cogió de la mano a Tsubaki y echó a correr.

"Estoy algo preocupado…" Suspiró Kid.

Un poco más lejos de donde habían dejado al grupo, Tsubaki y Black*Star estaban caminando entre los árboles, buscando algún sitio apropiado en el cual vivir por una temporada. Tsubaki parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Black*Star miró a su inquieta novia. "Hey Tsubaki, ¿En qué estás pensando?"

Tsubaki se quedó callada por unos segundos, y entonces dijo "Estoy preocupada por Maka. ¡Puedo ver que la pierna le duele mucho, y no tenemos el material médico adecuado o suministros para curarle!" Agitó la cabeza, frustrada.

Black*Star le cogió de la mano y la sostuvo. "No te preocupes por Maka; es una chica muy dura. Recuerdo aquella vez en la que tenía siete años y yo diez, y le dije que no podría escalar más alto que yo."

Se rió al recordar. "¡Tio, estábamos tan alto! Maka se resbaló al pisar una rama y se rompió el brazo al caer. No lloró ni una vez, aunque me mordió la mano bastante fuerte…" Miró a Tsubaki. "No deberías preocuparte de ella. ¡Lo superará!"

"¡Sé que tienes razón Black*Star, es solo que la piel alrededor del corte se ve tan roja e irritada! Ha parado de sangrar, ¡Pero y si se infecta!" Tsubaki estaba muy angustiada. Estaba realmente preocupada por su mejor amiga. "¡Podría ponerse realmente enferma si pasa!"

Esto preocupó a Black*Star un poco. Maka era como una hermana pequeña para él, después de todo, ya que se conocían desde que eran muy pequeños.

Además,_ nunca _ había visto a Tsubaki tan preocupada hasta entonces. "Vigilaremos que tal va y seguiremos echando esas cosas para limpiar la herida para asegurarnos de que no se infecte."

"Si, supongo…" Tsubaki le miró la otra mano. "¿Maka te mordió ahí?" Tsubaki señaló la fina cicatriz, justo bajo su pulgar.

"Ajá, me dejó una cicatriz. La tía puede ser pequeña, pero puede hacerte mucho daño si quiere." Hizo una mueca, imaginándose el dolor que sintió de pequeño. "Creo que el mordisco dolió más que el brazo roto de Maka…"

Tsubaki estaba confundida. "Pero recuerdo que le dijiste a todo el mundo que fue un perro el que te hizo esa cicatriz."

Black*Star se burló. "No iba a decirles que una simple _chica _hizo eso. ¡Habría reducido mi nivel de magnificencia!"

Tsubaki rió ante su razón, sintiéndose inmediatamente mejor. ¡Black*Star tenía razón, Maka estaría bien!

Siguieron caminando bajo la fresca cubierta que los arboles daban hasta que oyeron un ahogado sonido de goteo. Ambos se detuvieron y escucharon atentamente.

Los dos siguieron el sonido hasta que se encontraron con algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

Hasta Black*Star estaba impresionado de lo que vio.

"Guau…"

**XxXxX**

Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo había terminado de limpiar la zona, y estaban esperando a que Tsubaki y Black*Star volvieran.

Soul y Maka estaban tumbados en el suelo, contándose hechos inútiles el uno al otro. Kid, Liz y Patty estaban escuchándoles, completamente aburridos.

"El lago Eerie se quemó en 1969." Dijo Maka.

"Es físicamente imposible para un cerdo mirar al cielo." Dijo Soul.

"Maine es el único estado con una sola sílaba."

"Es imposible estornudar con los ojos abiertos."

"El estomago debe producir sus mucosas cada dos semanas, si no el estomago se digeriría a sí mismo."

"El papel de váter fue inventado alrededor del año 851 dC por los chinos."

Maka se sentó y le miró. "Vale Soul, exactamente, ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"¿Cómo sabes _tú_ que el estomago se digeriría a sí mismo si no tuviera mucosas?" Le replicó Soul.

"¿Cómo sabéis _cualquiera _ de esas cosas?" Exclamó Liz, algo exasperada.

Se encogieron de hombros y continuaron contándose cosas inútiles el uno al otro. Estaban tratando de saber quién era el que sabía más cosas de los dos. Era algo así como un juego, un concurso.

"Oh, chicos, simplemente… oh." Liz sacudió la cabeza.

Minutos más tarde, oyeron a Black*star decir algo a todo volumen y a Tsubaki gritándole que fuera más despacio. A veces, Soul pensaba que Black*Star tenía un megáfono pegado a la cara.

Una vez alcanzaron al resto del grupo, les dijeron lo que habían encontrado ansiosos y emocionados.

"¡Nunca os podríais imaginar que me acabo -!" Tsubaki le dio un codazo a Black*Star. "Uh, quiero decir, ¡Qué hemos encontrado!"

"¡Nos esperábamos un pequeño claro, donde pudiéramos vivir fácilmente!" Continuó Tsubaki.

"Sí, ¡Y nos hemos encontrado una cueva fantástica cerca de un arroyo! ¡Ya no nos tenemos que preocupar del agua!" Exclamó Black*Star. "¡Y todo gracias a mí!"

Tsubaki sonrió. "¡Vamos, os guiaremos hasta allí!"

El grupo caminó a través del bosque y llegaron hasta un bello arroyo que tenía una cueva rocosa incrustada en un acantilado justo al lado del riachuelo. En la boca de la cueva, el suelo era gris, y rocoso, parecido al porche de una casa. Rodeando la cueva había un césped suave, de color jade con pequeñas flores moradas desperdigadas por todo el suelo.

El acantilado en sí era de un azul claro, profundo y estaba poblado de peces de tamaños diferentes. Había una gran plataforma de piedra que se alzaba sobre el agua lo justo como para que cualquiera pudiera sentarse y meter los pies en el agua.

Era el paraíso de los supervivientes.

"¡Wow, esto mola!" Exclamó Patty mientras corría hasta la piedra que parecía un escenario para ver los peces.

"¡También es bastante bonito!" Dijo Maka deleitada. Estaba contemplando con admiración la belleza del acantilado.

Soul rió ante la reacción de Maka y ando casualmente hasta la boca de la cueva. Miró con aprehensión el interior.

Kid también estaba impresionado del lugar, pero dijo en voz alta la pregunta que estaba en la mente de Soul. "¿Chicos, habéis comprobado que no hay ningún animal salvaje en la cueva?"

Los cristalinos ojos azules de Liz se abrieron como platos ante la pregunta de Kid. Miró temerosa a la cueva, asustada ante el pensamiento de que un oso o algo salvaje apareciera de repente en cualquier momento. ¿Vivian los pumas en cuevas también?

Liz no estaba hecha para la vida en el campo.

"¡Oh claro, fue lo primero que miramos cuando vinimos! Probablemente es lo primero que tendría que haberos dicho, ¿no?" Black*Star se encogió de hombros y sobrepasó a Soul.

Liz suspiró aliviada y se acercó a su hermana pequeña, con Maka y Tsubaki pisándole los talones. Kid sacudió la cabeza y alcanzó a los chicos.

"¡Tio, no me puedo creer que todavía no hayas hecho nada con Maka! ¡Creí que ya habrías hecho _algo_!" Exclamó Black*Star.

"Si, Black*Star tiene razón. Con todo lo que estuvisteis en el avión, pensé que ya le habías preguntado a Maka si quería salir contigo." Dijo Kid, de acuerdo con lo dicho por Black*Star.

"¿En serio queríais que me propusiera a Maka al filo de la muerte? Gracias, pero no." Dijo Soul con cara de póker.

"Tampoco hace falta ponerse tan dramático sobre ello…" Murmuró Black*Star, rodando los ojos.

Soul suspiró y les miró por encima de su hombro. "Mirad chicos, solo quiero hacerlo cuando sea el momento exacto. No voy a acercarme sin más a ella y decírselo. No mola."

"¡Tío, si sigues observándola, lo va a descubrir de todas formas!" Dijo Black*Star.

Vio como Liz estaba hablando animadamente sobre algo para justo después señalarle salvajemente. Sus ojos carmesís se abrieron mientras Maka se giraba lentamente.

Se giró rápidamente mientras un ligero tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas, pero ninguno de los chicos se dio cuenta. Estaban demasiado ocupados riéndose a su costa.

"¡Ja, te lo dije!"

Soul estrelló su cara contra su mano. "Oh, esto no mola nada…"

***Con las Chicas* **

"Así que… ¿Pasó algo mientras yo no estaba?" Preguntó Tsubaki con curiosidad.

"No te perdiste nada interesante, solo a Maka y a Soul gritándose hechos inútiles el uno al otro." Dijo Liz mientras hundía sus pies descalzos en el arroyo.

"¿Sabías que el graznido de un pato no puede hacer eco, da igual donde este?" Mencionó Maka como ejemplo.

"Si, cosas como esas." Dijo Liz.

"¡Vaya, pues es un hecho interesante!" Dijo Tsubaki. "¡No sabía esa cosa de los patos!"

"Si, y nadie sabe por qué los graznidos de pato no pueden hacer eco." Añadió Maka.

"¡Vale chicas, ya basta de hechos!" Exclamó Liz. Miró a Maka con una sonrisilla sabionda en la cara. Maka tenía una expresión de perplejidad en la cara.

_¿Por qué me está mirando así? Me está dando muy mal rollo con esa mirada… ¡Oh no, tiene la Mirada!_

"Así que Maka, ¿Qué está pasando últimamente entre Soul y tú? ¡Habéis estado tonteando mucho desde que el avión se estrelló!"

_Y he aquí la pregunta sobre mi vida amorosa… espera, ¿acaba de decir el nombre de Soul? ¿Lo sabe? ¿¡Lo sabe SOUL!? ¡Oh no, oh no, oh no! ¡Esto NO está bien!_

Mientras la oji verde estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico mental por dentro, se mantuvo calmada y tranquila por fuera y decidió hacerse la tonta. "¿Qué quieres decir Liz?"

"¡Oh, corta el rollo Maka! ¡He visto cómo Soul está a tu lado constantemente y cómo siempre está ahí para ayudarte cada vez que te haces daño! Y por ese sonrojo que tienes en la cara ahora mismo, puedo asumir que estoy en lo cierto. Aquí está pasando algo."

Al parecer Maka no estaba haciéndose muy bien la tonta, si Liz podía ver a través de su fachada.

"Tengo que admitir que Liz está en lo cierto, Maka. Has estado muy unida a Soul desde el accidente." Tsubaki le ofreció a Maka una sonrisa de disculpa.

_¿!TSUBAKI TAMBIÉN!? _

"… No tengo ni idea de que me estáis hablando…" Maka pensó que si seguía haciéndose la tonta tal vez se darían por vencidas.

"¿Me estas vacilando? ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de que Soul está todo el rato mirándote? ¡Te está observando ahora mismo, mira!" Liz apuntó a la cueva donde estaban los chicos.

_Vaya, es persistente. _

Maka suspiró y miró a los chicos. Todo lo que vio fue la nuca de Soul y los otros dos chicos descojonándose, al parecer, de Soul.

Aunque Maka estaba fingiendo antes, en ese momento estaba realmente confundida. "Um, no me está mirando…"

Liz estrelló su cabeza contra su mano.

"Pero, quiero decir… admito que me gusta un poco…"

"¡Guau, a Maka le gusta Soul!" Exclamó Patty.

"¡Shh!" Maka afianzó su mano contra la boca de Patty. Cuando estuvo segura de que Patty estaría callada, la dejo ir.

La cara de Liz se iluminó, con una sonrisilla sabionda. ¿O era una sonrisa de satisfacción?

Maka se puso nerviosa bajo la mirada de Liz.

Y aun siendo tan considerada como lo era, Tsubaki se estaba divirtiendo mucho ante las reacciones de Liz. Aunque eso no quitaba que se sitiera mal por la incomodidad de su otra amiga…

"¡Vale, me gusta muchísimo! ¡Pero no se lo podéis decir a nadie, ¿entendido?!" Maka les dirigió una mirada de advertencia a las otras chicas.

"¿A quién se lo vamos a decir? Y sabes, alrededor del ochenta por ciento de los chicos estarían realmente agradecidos de que fuera la chica quien diera el primer paso…" Dijo medio canturreando Liz.

"¡No Liz! ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso!" Dijo frenéticamente Maka. Estaba sonrojándose furiosamente. Su cara estaba tan roja, que una fresa se pondría celosa.

"¡Solo estoy bromeando Maka! ¡Oh tío, definitivamente esto vale por un despertar tan brusco!" Liz miró a Maka. "Todavía no me has dicho que le ha pasado a tu dedo."

Entonces, Maka murmuró algo acerca de lo _realmente_ estúpidos que eran los cuchillos y se giró, dándoles la espalda a las chicas para mirar al riachuelo.

De repente escucharon un ruido fuerte, como si algo estuviera desquebrajándose, proveniente del denso follaje. Los chicos también debieron de oírlo, porque dejaron asomar sus cabezas de la entrada de la cueva con una mirada confusa en sus caras.

Maka miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

* * *

**N/T: **Vale, ahora llega el momento de deciros por que he tardado. Para empezar, un intercambio entre Francia y España. No podia actualizar nada si tenia que cuidar de mi frances, lo siento. Luego vinieron los examenes para los que tengo que empollar mas que una gallina de campo, que mis notas no son las mas brillantes del lugar. Ademas, con Halloween y todos los puentes y demas me he despistado mucho. Lo siento, pero no puedo decir que no volvera a ocurrir. Seguramente volvera a pasar, pero la historia no la voy a dejar, asi que actualizar actualizaré hasta el fin de la historia.

* * *

Siguiente cuestion, los reviews! Gracias a todos los que comentan y a los que leen!

**Dan Yagami: **Si, la firma la suelo poner tambien. Me alegra que sigas algo interesado en la historia, espero que te haya divertido en capitulo :)

**doshi san: **Bueno, es normal que no sepas de Hatchet. La novela es famosa por Estados Unidos, supongo. Tampoco yo me quejaria mucho de que alguien asi me curara, haha, pero digamos que es normal. Y que Black*Star se sepa el ciclo del agua ES lo normal, lo que no lo seria es que NO lo supiera.

** : **Ya ves, por una vez se le encendio la bombilla. Pero Maka no se da cuenta de nada, hay que ver.

**Burbujas de colores: **¿Esclavizar? ¿Tienes tiempo de ser esclavizada por algo que no sea el colegio? El refugio supongo que desapaercio sin mas, un viento fuerte o algo asi. Y Black*Star... tenia que completar su cupo de decir cosas profundas del mes haha. Mientras estes con tu amiga en su cumple sera suficiente para hacerla feliz, o eso creo yo.

Gracias a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/T: **Estoy aqui! Sigo viva! Sii! Ya se que no he actualizado la historia desde el año pasado! (Que mal, no?) Pero en serio que no encuentro tiempo ni ganas. No la voy a abandonar, no! Pero oye, cuando encuentro tiempo para estar en el ordenador YouTube y Cuanta Razon me absorben y las historias nuevas tambien y no encuentro tiempo para actualizar YO. Pero bueno, menos rollo y mas historia. **  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El grupo oyó un sonoro crujido proveniente del espeso follaje. Las chicas miraron a su alrededor, preguntándose que sería.

Los chicos mirando a su alrededor, también, pero pronto les hicieron señas para que entraran a la cueva. Las chicas treparon y se apresuraron a entrar en la cueva. Era mejor estar en un grupo grande que estar separados como estaban.

"¿Qué creéis que ha sido ese ruido?" Pregunto Liz, asustada. La paranoia se había instalado en el grupo y ahora todo lo que sonara un poco sospechoso les preocupaba.

"No lo sé, pero podría ser lo que ha destruido nuestro refugio antes." Mencionó Kid.

"¿Podría ser un oso?" Preguntó Patty.

"Es probable…" Respondió Maka. Liz tragó saliva pesadamente.

"Si es un oso, ¡tal vez esta sea su casa!" Exclamó Tsubaki. "Quiero decir, ¡hay una fuente de comida perfecta y es un buen refugio!"

"Chicos, venga, vamos a pensar racionalmente. Estamos exagerando las cosas." Dijo Soul mientras se asomaba por la boca de la cueva, escaneando los alrededores.

"Ya, podría ser un pájaro, o algo así." Dijo Black*Star, de acuerdo con Soul.

"¡Pero un pájaro no puede hacer tanto ruido!" Chilló Liz.

"Bueno, depende del tamaño del pájaro. De hecho, un pájaro relativamente grande podría hacer tanto ruido como un oso." Aclaró Maka. Liz le dirigió una mirada que claramente significaba: _No estas ayudando. _Maka simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¡Hey, mirad, esos arbustos se están moviendo!" Kid apuntó a un grupo de arbustos que estaban cruzando en arroyo.

Había movimiento en esos arbustos, y el crujido se estaba haciendo cada vez más notorio. Liz se aproximó a su hermana pequeña, asustada de lo que estaba a punto de salir de los arbustos. Patty miró al yermo con curiosidad.

Black*Star y Tsubaki estaban sentados el uno junto al otro al lado de una de las paredes de la cueva. Tsubaki estaba mirando al exterior cada pocos segundos de manera nerviosa. Black*Star tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para calmarla un poco, aunque estaba seguro de que nada peligroso saldría de los arbustos.

Soul y Maka estaban en la pared opuesta a Black*Star y Tsubaki. Maka estaba poniendo un semblante valiente, a pesar de su paranoia provocada a raíz del ruido de los arbustos. Soul estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a Maka. Podía ver perfectamente a través de su cara de chica dura.

Soul se sentó más cerca de la rubia de lo que normalmente haría, pero Maka no pareció notarlo. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando a una oscura figura que estaba emergiendo del espeso follaje.

"¿Es eso un…?" Comenzó a decir Black*Star con una sorprendida y horrorizada expresión plasmada en su cara.

"¡CONEJITO!" Chilló Patty mientras se escabullía para llegar al conejo marrón que acababa de salir de los matorrales.

Liz suspiró aliviada. Sus cristalinos ojos azules se abrieron ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de que si hermana pequeña iba a cruzar el arroyo para llegar hasta el conejo.

"¡Espera Patty, vas a mojar toda tu ropa!" Liz se acercó a toda prisa a Patty.

"No puedo creerme que estuviéramos agonizando por un simple conejito." Kid sacudió la cabeza mientras reía silenciosamente para sus adentros.

"Bueno, creo que ya es seguro salir de la cueva." Maka abandonó la cueva junto a Tsubaki y Soul.

Black*Star se quedó atrás con el ceño fruncido. No tenía buenas experiencias con los conejos. "Ugh, odio a los conejos."

Soul se volvió con una cara de desconcierto total. "¿Por qué? ¡Son prácticamente inofensivos!"

Black*Star se mofó. "¡Inofensivos! ¡Antes Maka tenía un conejo, y ese _animal _me mordía y me robaba toda mi comida! ¿A eso lo llamas _inofensivo_?"

Maka rodó sus verdes ojos. "¡Black*Star, ya, déjalo! ¡Eso fue hace unos… diez años!" Se dio la vuelta solo para mirar al conejito y a una muy mojada Patty. "Y tienes que admitirlo, es muy mono."

Black*Star murmuró "Es un pequeño trozo de mier…" Maka alzó las cejas. "Es un pequeño trozo de hierba mal hecho, eso es."

Maka cruzó los brazos. "Tsk."

Soul sacudió la cabeza mientras les observaba y Tsubaki rió para sí misma. Kis y Liz estaban tratando de alejar a Patty del aterrorizado conejo.

Black*Star estaba observándose los pies. De repente, su rostro se iluminó ante la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir. "¡Oye, podemos matar el conejo y comérnoslo!"

Patty paró inmediatamente de tratar de zafarse del abrazo de Kid y Liz. Se volvió lentamente hacia Black*Star con fuego en los ojos y los dientes al descubierto en un gruñido.

"¡COMO TE ACERQUES UN SOLO PASO A ESTE CONEJO; TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA!" Patty le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Black*Star. Él tragó saliva pesadamente y alzó las manos en su defensa.

El conejo aprovechó esta oportunidad para escapar del agarre de Patty y huyó dando saltitos aterrorizado.

Patty notó la ausencia del conejito y frunció el ceño. "Aw, el conejito se ha ido." Miró en la dirección en la que el conejito se había marchado.

"¡No pasa nada Patty! ¡Seguramente el conejo vuelva!" La consoló Liz. "¿Qué te parece si te quitas los zapatos y vas a jugar al arroyo?"

"¡Oh, vale!" Patty rió y se fue al arroyo.

Liz y Kid suspiraron aliviados. Una Patty triste significaba un ambiente _muy _tenso.

El silencio se extendió por unos momentos.

"Lo que ha ocurrido hoy no va a salir de este bosque, ¿entendido?" Dijo Black*Star rompiendo el silencio. Miró a sus amigos con gran seriedad.

Todos asintieron, de acuerdo.

Tras comer algo de la ternera, todos fueron a atender sus asuntos.

Maka estaba tumbada en la hierba, leyendo uno de sus libros, _Divergente._ Soul estaba sentado junto a Maka, lanzándole hierbajos y florecillas al pelo y Black*Star estaba dormitando cerca del riachuelo. Liz y Tsubaki trataban de mantenerse más o menos secas mientras Patty estaba salpicando todo lo que podía cerca del rio. Kid estaba revisando los kit médicos.

"¿Podrías parar?" Saltó Maka.

Soul rió. "¿Y por qué debería? ¡Es demasiado divertido!"

Maka entrecerró los ojos, "¡Cooooorte de MAKA!"

"¡Ow! ¡Joder, eso duele!" Se quejó Soul mientras se tocaba la palpitante cabeza.

"Más te vale vigilar tu lenguaje o tal vez te vuelvas a enfrentar a un Corte de Maka."

"¿Os podéis callar?" Black*Star se levantó y se acercó a ellos. "¡Debéis dejar a vuestro Dios dormir! Ya sabéis, esa cosa que las chicas dicen que necesitan… ¿Un sueño de belleza? Si, algo como eso, solo que…"

Black*Star siguió contándoles lo que necesitaba dormir y demás cosas, pero tanto Soul como Maka estaban ignorándole. Estaban concentrándose en algo que estaba detrás suyo.

Kid les miró y sus ojos dorados se abrieron como platos. Liz, Patty y Tsubaki también miraron y se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

Con los ojos como platos, Maka dijo "Uh, ¿Black*Star?"

Black*Star continuó su discurso. "Y no solo la gente me tomará en serio…"

"Black*Star." Dijo Soul un poco mas alto.

"Y entonces empezaré a ver alucinaciones y…" Prosiguió Black*Star.

"¡Black*Star!" Gritaron Soul y Maka a la vez.

"¿Qué? ¿Creía que me conocíais mejor como para que me interrumpáis?"

"Creo que deberías darte la vuelta." Dijo la rubia mientras apuntaba detrás suyo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué debería…? Oh, tío." Black*Star se quedó cara a cara ante un alto oso de mas de metro y medio.

El oso negro lanzó un gruñido grave a la cara de Black*Star y se mantuvo sobre sus patas traseras, olfateando el aire.

Black*Star estaba tan cerca del oso, que podía extender el brazo y enterrarlo en el pelaje del oso. Black*Star alzó la cabeza para mirarle, dado que el oso había ganado unos 30 centimetros al alzarse sobre sus patas.

"Hostia puta…" Murmuró. Nadie hizo ningún movimiento brusco, temiendo que podría enfadar al oso.

El oso negro decidió que no había nada que le apeteciera en ese momento y se adentró en el bosque.

Todos estaban respirando profundamente y en silencio. Mirando en la dirección en la que el oso se había ido.

Acababan de sobrevivir a un encuentro con un oso.

Bueno, Black*Star había sobrevivido. Los demás simplemente se quedaron detrás y miraron, temiendo por Black*Star.

La cara de Maka se iluminó al darse cuenta de algo, a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar. "Has… ¡Has perdido!" Saltó de un lado para otro felizmente. "¡Ja-ja, sí!"

"¡Oh, venga ya Maka! ¿No podemos hacer una excepción?" Gimió el peliazul. "¡Había un oso delante de mis narices! ¡Deberías haber esperado alguna palabrota!"

"¡Nope, sin excepciones! ¡Un trato es un trato!" Les ofreció a Soul y a Black*Star una sonrisa astuta.

"Black*Star, en serio, ahora mismo te odio." Le dijo Soul.

"He perdido. Ya no sé quién soy." Se derrumbó en el suelo, derrotado e ignorando lo que Soul le dijo.

"¡Es como si se habrían olvidado de lo que acaba de pasar!" Le dijo Kid a Liz.

"Podría decirse que ya me he acostumbrado." Respondió Liz.

"Vale, quiero que os sentéis… no, levantaros… no, sentaros… no, levantaros. ¿Sabéis que? Simplemente… corred en círculos." Mandó Maka.

"¡No, eso es estúpido!" Exclamó Black*Star.

"¡Pero sois mis esclavos! ¡Y tengo el poder del libro!" Maka agitó su libro amenazantemente.

El poder del libro era un poder al que temer, así que los chicos hicieron a regañadientes lo que les ordenó.

"Creo que Maka está disfrutando con esto." Dijo Tsubaki. Vio como Maka reía sin descanso mientras los chicos corrían en círculos con el ceño fruncido.

"Vale, ahora quiero que…"

"Si, un poquito." Añadió Liz

Mientras Kid intentaba disimular unas risitas y Patty se reía a carcajada limpia junto a Maka, el accidente del oso quedó completamente olvidado.

* * *

**N/T: **He decidido por cuestiones practicas solo responder aqui a los comentarios anónimos. Gracias por todos los comentarios! En serio, gracias!

**mauricio: **Gracias por comentar, y proponer lo de Kid, pero la historia no es mía y no puedo cambiarla. De todas formas, esa pareja tampoco me convence, pero bueeno.

**Summer Clisa: **Wow, me alegro de que te guste tanto. Aunque yo no diria que es mejor que Soul Eater, jajaja (lo que no quita que sea la leche!)


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T: **Esta vez ha sido más pronto, eh? Bueno, tengo una nota larga que poner, asi que la pondré debajo y que la lea quien quiera. **  
**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece la historia. Es absoluta y completamente propiedad de **All-American Anteater **y los personajes son de **Atsushi Okubo**. Yo me limito a traducir.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Spirit Albarn estaba yendo de un lado para otro en la estación de la policía de Death City. En la sala estaban el Señor Death, o simplemente Death que es como la mayoría le llamaba, Sid, Nygus, Masamune Nakatsukasa, y Wes Evans.

"Mira, se supone que mi hija debería haber llegado a Florida hace tres días y todavía no he recibido ni una llamada suya avisándome de que ha llegado. ¡Algo está mal!" Dijo Spirit.

"Lo comprendo señor, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que hayamos recibido una causa probable. Que no hayan recibido mensajes ni llamadas no significa necesariamente que haya ocurrido nada." Dijo la secretaria.

Antes de que Spirit pudiera decir nada que le llevara a prisión, Death le interrumpió, "No sé si usted entiende esto, pero mi hijo, Death the Kid, estaba en el avión, junto a otro seis niños más. Y si no me equivoco, el piloto tuvo problemas del corazón en el pasado."

"Sí, y solo por el hecho de que el piloto tuviera el permiso para pilotar ese día no significa que estuviera libre de tener algún ataque." Añadió Nygus. Era enfermera en el hospital local, así que sabía de qué hablaba. Sid, su marido, asintió de acuerdo.

"¡Entiendo eso, pero-!"

La secretaria fue interrumpida por el jefe de policía, Jonathon Marshall. "¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? He oído que discutían y quería ver si puedo ayudar a arreglar algún malentendido."

Marshall les conocía personalmente, y estaría encantado si les pudiera ayudar. Tambien ayudaba que Death fuera el director de la prestigiosa escuela, Shibusen.

Death empezó a hablar. "Mi hijo, junto a otros seis niños no ha llegado a su hotel en Florida. Han estado desaparecidos así por tres días."

Marshall asintió. "Sí, eso parece un problema. Si podrían venir conmigo y me respondieran a unas preguntas, vería que puedo hacer por ayudarles."

Los cuatro adultos asintieron y siguieron a Marshall a su oficina. "Disculpen a la secretaria, es nueva en esto."

Spirit no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Maka.

"No pasa nada." Dijo Death.

"Ahora necesito que me digan quienes eran los adolescentes y vuestra relación con ellos." Preguntó Marshall.

Death enlistó los nombres. "Kid es mi hijo." Dijo después.

Sid y Nygus explicaron que Black*Star era su hijo adoptado y Spirit dijo que Maka era su hija.

Wes miró a Marshall antes de decir "Soul es mi hermano."

"Tsubaki es mi hermana." Dijo Masamune.

Una expresión de desconcierto apareció en la cara de Marshall. "¿Dónde están vuestros padres?"

"Están trabajando. Mis padres creen en la filosofía de que sus carreras son más importantes que nada." Dijo Wes. Sus padres nunca parecían tener tiempo para su hijo más joven…

"Y mis padres están en Japón. Mi hermana y yo fuimos transferidos a América por las oportunidades académicas." Explicó Masamune.

"Hmmm. ¿Y las hermanas Thompson? ¿Tienen a alguien con quien podamos contactar?" Preguntó el jefe de policía.

"No. Murieron cuando eran jóvenes." Respondió Death. "Las hermanas viven solas."

Marshall asintió conforme mientras escribía todo en un cuaderno de notas.

"Vale. Lo primero que haremos será contactar con el aeropuerto en el que se suponía que debían aterrizar y conseguiremos la información necesaria." Culminó Marshall. "Os llamaremos cuando tengamos más información."

Todos los adultos se despidieron del jefe de policía y dejaron la estación.

**XxXxX**

La noche se cernía rápidamente sobre el bosque. Los chicos se habían llenado de pescado y estaban relajándose en la cueva.

Maka les había ordenado a Soul y a Black*Star que le masajearan la espalda y los pies, respectivamente.

"Oh, qué bien que sienta esto…" La cara de Maka se contorsiono de frustración. "Black*Star, acelera un poco, anda, que estás ganduleando." Dijo Maka.

Como respuesta, Black*Star achicó los ojos y aplicó más presión en los pies de Maka.

Soul suspiró y miró la pantorrilla de Maka. Ya había dejado de sangrar tanto, que era algo muy bueno. Ahora lo único que podían hacer era mantenerla lejos de las infecciones.

O al menos, evitar que más bacterias se colaran en las vendas.

"Vale chicos, ya estáis libres por ahora. Voy a leer un poco antes de que oscurezca. ¡Tengo que saber si Tris perdona a Al o no!" Maka se levantó alegremente.

Una oleada de mareo y nausea la golpeó. Se echó un poco hacia atrás y parpadeó para hacer desaparecer los puntos negros que habían aparecido en su visión antes de acercarse cuidadosamente a la mochila.

Nadie se dio cuenta.

"¡Vale, el fuego está listo!" Gritó Patty.

"Ya era hora. Está muy oscuro ahí afuera." Dijo Kid mirando al cada vez más oscuro cielo.

"Hey Maka, te vas a quedar ciega como sigas leyendo ahora." Le advirtió distraídamente Soul.

"No me quedaré ciega. Además, ¡Estoy en la parte donde Tris descubre que- !" Maka fue interrumpida.

"A nadie le importa." Dijo cortantemente Black*Star.

"A callar, siervo. Nadie te preguntó tu opinión." Contestó Maka.

"¿Siervo? ¡No soy un – !"

"Ah, pero sí que lo eres. Lo podrías haber evitado si no habrías perdido la apuesta." Maka se encogió de hombros. "Pero lo hiciste. Ya no puedes cambiar nada." Maka se volvió a concentrar en su libro.

Estaba intentando leer las páginas hasta que alguien le arrebató el libro de las manos. "Soul tiene razón acerca de tu vista. Empeorará si lees con esta luz." Liz enterró el libro en la mochila de Maka.

Maka esperó calmadamente hasta que Liz estuviera a una buena distancia antes de sacar el libro de su mochila. Si no querían que leyera, deberían haberse llevado la mochila lejos de ella…

El sol había desaparecido completamente del cielo y la única luz que Maka tenía era el fuego. Los demás estaban hablando de cosas triviales, pero finalmente se dieron cuenta de que Maka había vuelto a sacar el libro y de que estaba leyendo a escondidas.

"Es increíble…" Liz sacudió la cabeza, incrédula.

"¡Maka, leer a oscuras no es bueno para la vista!" Le avisó Tsubaki.

"¡Todavía no está completamente oscuro! ¡Tengo la luz del fuego!" Dijo Maka, alzando la vista del libro.

"Bah. Me voy a reír de ti cuando tengas que llevar gafas el próximo año." Dijo Soul cerrando los ojos.

Maka le miró y se quedó helada al ver algo en el oscuro cielo. Se calmó un poco al ver que era un simple pájaro posado en un árbol, pero entrecerró los ojos al reconocer la figura.

"Ugh, odio los pájaros." Murmuró.

Tsubaki se volteó. Sus ojos índigo brillaron y dijo "¡Un búho! ¡Me encantan los búhos!" Black*Star se rió al ver la reacción de su novia.

Kid miró a Maka. "Hey Maka, ¿Cómo es que no te gustan los pájaros? Cada vez que ves uno, pareces querer matarlos con la mirada."

Maka suspiró y cerró sus ojos verdes. "Bueno, todo comenzó con un sueño muy siniestro. Y no ayudó tampoco el hecho de que al día siguiente; casi todos los pájaros de Death City estuvieran mirándome, siguiéndome, y posándose en mi hombro."

"¡Oooh, cuéntanos el sueño siniestro!" Exclamó Patty.

"¡Oh no, vamos a ahorrarle el esfuerzo, Patty! No creo que quiera hablar sobre ello, de todas formas…" Se rió nerviosamente Liz.

"¡Pero quiero saber qué pasó en el sueño!" Se quejó Patty.

Maka volvió a suspirar. "Digamos simplemente que _se supone, _los avestruces no vuelan." Tembló al recordar el sueño que tuvo.

Black*Star se rió. "¡No me puedo creer que la dura de Maka les tenga miedo a los pájaros!" Soul se rió por la bajo al oír el comentario de Black*Star.

Maka frunció el ceño. "¡No eres quién para hablar, Black*Star! ¡Recuerdo que tú les tienes miedo a los conejitos!" Ahora todo el mundo estaba conteniendo la risa.

"¡Por última vez, es un desagrado fuerte, no miedo! Y de todas formas, ¡un gran hombre como yo no le tiene miedo a nada!" Entonces Black*Star le dirigió una sonrisa a Maka. "¿Sabes? ¡Recuerdo aquella vez-!"

"Nope, no hables. Te lo prohíbo." Maka alzó la mano.

"¡No puedes obligarme a-!"

"Tengo un libro. No querrás tentarme."

Black*Star miró a Maka, pero no dijo nada. Los cortes de Maka eran dolorosos, ¿sabéis?

Un silencio se apoderó del grupo. Se quedaron así hasta que Tsubaki lo rompió diciendo "¿Creéis que alguien nos estará buscando? Ya hemos faltado por unos cuantos días."

"Estoy seguro de que mi padre ha notado que hemos desaparecido. Debería haber recibido una llamada del piloto cuando aterrizáramos, y , bueno, Josh no puede hacer eso…" Aseguró Kid.

"Sí, y el padre de Maka seguramente esté llamando a el FBI, la CIA, o la agencia que se ocupa de la gente desaparecida." Dijo Soul encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, mi padre debe de estar volviéndose loco con eso de no saber dónde estoy ahora mismo…" Dijo Maka, de acuerdo. Liz y Tsubaki asintieron distraídamente mientras Patty dormía de puro aburrimiento, apoyada en el hombro de su hermana.

"¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que estaremos aquí?" Le preguntó Liz al aire.

"No lo sé. En realidad, y para ser honestos, no quiero pensar en ello." Dijo Kid.

Aquella afirmación introdujo nuevos pensamientos en las cabezas de todo el mundo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo _iban a estar_ ahí, en lo salvaje? ¿Y serían capaces de sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo si nadie les encontraba?

En verdad, no era algo agradable sobre lo que pensar.

Fue entonces cuando el sonido de un trueno retumbó. Se podía oír desde la distancia. "Supongo que esta noche va a llover." Dijo Liz, mirando al cielo. "Lo que es raro, teniendo en cuenta que no había ni una nube antes."

"El tiempo puede ser así de raro a veces." Respondió Kid. Otro trueno resonó de nuevo, solo que esta vez más alto.

"Ya, deberíamos entrar en la cueva antes de que empiece a llover" Sugirió Maka. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y entraron en la cueva mientras Liz arrastraba a una muy dormida Patty a ésta y Kid apagaba el fuego."

* * *

**N/T:** Vale. Ya estoy aqui otra vez. Esta vez no estoy de examenes, teneis suerte.

Y antes de que alguien diga algo, en serio que no pude actualizar antes. Entre estudiar y quedar con los amigos (sí, es necesario para mí y no voy a poner FF por delante) cada vez que estaba en el ordenador lo menos que me apetecia era ponerme a traducir. Que aunque no lo creais, tambien cuesta bastante, una media de hora y media un capitulo "fácil" (sin frases hechas o estructuras complejas), con Internet y los diccionarios en marcha, concentrada al 100 por 100, sin revisar que no me haya comido nada y ver los fallos ortograficos. Aparte de la traduccion de reviews, que es lo que más me cuesta de todo y me frustra como nada.

Lamento, de verdad, haber tardado tanto. Pero no voy a decir "actualizaré pronto a partir de ahora" por que no lo sé de verdad y no voy a mentir.

Y como última parte, entre los meses de Abril y Marzo, no creo que las actualizaciones sean posibles. Tengo dos viajes de estudios y un millar de examenes importantes. Aviso con antelacion para que no haya quejas.

* * *

**Sora-chan: **Las razones de la tardanza las he puesto arriba. Y gracias por el review! Intentaré daros de comer más a menudo, no quiero que acabeis como mis peces... La parte del oso fue descojonante, tanto leerla como traducirla jaja. Y quien sabe? Puede que tengas razón con lo de la apuesta. Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T:** Hola a todos! Espero que os lo hayais pasado bien en Carnavales, son una fiesta muy divertida. Yo fui de tirolesa, vosotros?

Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de **Atsusi Okubo** y **All American Anteater**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando la banda se despertó, estaba lloviendo a mares.

En realidad no les afectaba demasiado, pues estaban cerca del fondo de la cueva donde la lluvia no les alcanzaba.

Pero estaban muriéndose de hambre.

Se distribuyeron la comida extra que llevaban encima, pero apenas era suficiente como para acabar con el hambre.

"¿Cuándo creéis que va a parar de llover?" Preguntó Tsubaki, mirando al exterior.

"No debería de quedar mucho tiempo antes de que pare de llover." Dijo Kid.

"De normal, cuando llueve tanto, solo dura unas horas. Y por la pinta que tiene, ya ha estado lloviendo así un buen rato." Maka se encogió de hombros. "De todas formas, eso es lo que siempre pasa en Death City."

"¡Pero tengo hambre! ¡No deberíais dejar que alguien tan grandioso como yo espere tanto por algo de bien merecida comida!" Se quejó Black*Star.

"Pues sal ahí afuera y consíguete algo de comida." Dijo Soul con tono aburrido.

"¡Sabes qué, lo voy a hacer! ¡Un hombre como yo puede conseguirse su propia comida con cualquier tipo de tiempo!"

"Pues entonces, adelante." Dijo Soul sarcásticamente. Black*Star salió pitando y corrió hacia el riachuelo.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Black*Star con consternación. "Ah Black*Star…"

Aun así, y a pesar del desaliento de Tsubaki, Maka miraba al egocéntrico chaval con absoluto deleite, sonriendo con anticipación. "Esto debería de estar bien."

El grupo se sentó en silencio mientras veían a Black*Star saltar al riachuelo con la lanza de madera en mano. Black*Star parecía tener problemas para mantenerse derecho en el riachuelo.

"Aunque Black*Star consiga pescar algún pez, ¿con qué lo va a cocinar? No es como si le fuera a dejar encender una fogata aquí." Dijo Liz.

"Tal vez se lo coma crudo…" Pensó Patty en voz alta.

Antes de que pudieran discutirlo más profundamente, los pies de Black*Star se deslizaron bajo él y aterrizó en el agua con una salpicadura masiva. Emergió del riachuelo completamente calado, y con la torrencial lluvia que tenía encima parecía todavía más calado.

"¡Black*Star!" Le llamó Tsubaki preocupada.

"Que idiota." Murmuró Kid. Patty y Maka estaban riéndose a costa de Black*Star. Hasta Liz se rió un poco.

"Esto es demasiado ridículo como para verlo…" Suspiró Soul, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Black*Star se arrastro fuera del arroyo y comenzó a hacer su camino de vuelta a la cueva. El atronador crujido de un trueno resonó, seguido del flash de un rayo. El chico de pelo azul se detuvo por un momento, mirando de nuevo al arroyo por alguna razón, antes de reanudar su camino a la cueva.

Toda la pandilla le miró confusa. ¿Por qué demonios se había detenido en medio de una tormenta como esa?

"Hey chicos…" Comenzó a decir Black*Star.

"Que caída más bonita que has tenido ahí afuera, eh Black*Star?" Bromeó Soul.

"¿Qué ha pasado exactamente ahí, de todas formas? Tus pies prácticamente han volado debajo de ti." Preguntó con curiosidad Liz.

"Estaba comprobando la fuerza de la corriente." Dijo impasiblemente Black*Star.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes de Maka se achicaron. "Eh, espera, ¿Dónde está la lanza que llevabas contigo?"

"Uh…"

El ceño de Maka se frunció mientras sus ojos se achicaron aun más. "¿La has perdido, verdad?"

"¡No la he perdido!" Dijo el chico para defenderse. "Es solo que no la tengo conmigo ahora mismo, eso es todo."

Kid suspiró con exasperación. "La has soltado en el rio, ¿a que sí?"

"¡Bueno, yo-!" Un duro lomo de libro se estampó contra su cráneo, deteniendo lo que fuera a decir por completo.

"¡Eres un verdadero idiota, ¿sabes?!" Le criticó Maka.

Black*Star no dijo nada mientras se agarraba la cabeza con gran dolor. Tsubaki le acarició la espalda, tratando de suavizar la humillación que no mostraba, pero ella sabía que estaba ahí.

"Genial, ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? Era nuestra única manera de conseguir comida y dudo mucho que con el cuchillo a secas consigamos nada." Liz pasó con nerviosismo la mano por su cabello.

"¡No pasa nada, chicos! ¡Solo tengo que hacer otra cuando la lluvia pare!" Dijo con positivismo Black*Star.

"En serio, ojalá que la lluvia pare pronto. Me estoy muriendo de hambre…" Dijo Soul, mirando al triste tiempo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y seguía lloviendo a mares, a pesar de lo que Kid y Maka habían dicho antes acerca de cuándo pararía.

Todo el grupo estaba deprimido por esto porque estaban realmente hambrientos. Aunque habían estado en lo salvaje por unos pocos días, estaban bien alimentados. No estaban acostumbrados a saltarse las comidas como estaban haciendo.

"Agh, esto es un asco." Murmuró Soul.

"No es tan malo. Vale, no tenemos nada que comer ahora, ¡pero lo tendremos cuando pare de llover!" Dijo Tsubaki, tratando de aliviar el ambiente.

"Lluvia, lluvia, desaparece, vuelve otro día…" (*) Canturreó Patty suavemente, mirando la lluvia.

"Nunca me ha gustado la lluvia. Siempre he pensado que es deprimente." Mencionó Liz.

La rubia de ojos verdes miró a Liz. "¿En serio? Siempre he pensado que era calmante. Además, es el tiempo perfecto para leer un libro."

"Siempre has sido una chica algo melancólica y aburrida, Maka." Dijo Soul.

"¡No lo soy!" Respondió Maka enfadada.

"Lo eres."

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy!"

"¡Lo eres!"

"¡No lo soy, Soul!"

"¡Lo eres, Maka! ¡No trates siquiera de negarlo!"

"¡Eh, chicos-!" Trató de interrumpirles Liz.

"¡No lo soy, Soul! ¡En realidad soy una persona muy alegre!" Maka miró al chico de los ojos carmesíes.

"Ya, seguro que sí. Y también eres genial jugando al baloncesto."

"Vale, eso ha sido un golpe bajo. ¡Al menos yo-!"

"¡Podríais callaros por un maldito segundo y escuchar!" Chilló Liz.

Soul y Maka le miraron. "Estamos escuchando." Gruñeron.

Liz esperó un segundo antes de decir "¿Lo habéis oído?"

Kid la miró, perplejo. "¿Oír el qué?"

"¡Exacto!" Exclamó Liz mientras corría al exterior. Todos se levantaron y la siguieron.

"¡Ya era hora de que parara! ¡Eso de tener a alguien tan fantástico como yo esperando no mola!" Exclamó Black*Star. Cogió un palo recto y el cuchillo táctico y comenzó a trabajar en una nueva lanza.

Sí, la lluvia había parado. El cielo estaba ahora encapotado y había una brisa fresca recorriendo el área.

"Alguien debería salir y buscar algo de comida extra." Sugirió Kid.

"Tiene razón, aunque solo sea para mantenernos hasta que Black*Star acabe la lanza." Añadió Tsubaki.

"¡Ya voy yo! Tengo que estirar un poco las piernas, de todas formas." Se ofreció Maka.

"Hey, ¿Cómo _va_ tu pierna?" Preguntó Tsubaki.

"¡Oh, va bien!" Dijo Maka rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente.

"Maka, si hay algo mal, quiero que nos lo digas." Dijo seriamente la chica del pelo oscuro, queriendo saber que estaba mal con su amiga realmente.

"¡En serio, estoy bien! ¡Solo necesito andar un poquito!" Aseguró Maka.

Tsubaki le dirigió una mirada escéptica a la rubia, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Cuando Maka se empeñaba en algo, nunca se rendía.

"¡Si Maka va a coger algo de comida, alguien debería ir con ella!" Saltó de pronto Black*Star.

Los ojos azul cielo de Patty se iluminaron por un momento cuando se le ocurrió una idea. "¡Soul debería ir con Maka!"

"¡Sí, Soul _debería _ir con Maka! ¡Será lo mejor, después de todo!" Dijo Liz con un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

Soul miró confuso a Black*Star y a Kid. ¿Por qué estaban apuntando a Maka y agitando los brazos como unos locos… Oh. _Oh!_

Por fin lo comprendió. Le tomó unos momentos, pero por fin encajaba.

"Claro, ya voy yo. Cuanto antes consiga comida, mejor." Dijo Soul calmadamente. Kid y Black*Star suspiraron aliviados, contentos de que Soul habría pillado por fin lo que querían decir.

"¡Bien, entonces vamos Soul! ¡Vamos a encontrar algo para comer!" Dijo Maka sonriendo, ignorando que acababa de pasar.

Maka podía ser tremendamente inteligente, pero a veces podía perderse algunos… detalles.

Así que cuando estuvo decidido Maka y Soul comenzaron a caminar al profundo follaje.

"¡Adiós chicos, pero no os vayáis muy lejos! ¡No queremos que os perdáis!" Gritó Tsubaki. Se giraron, saludaron, y comenzaron a buscar comida.

"Está claro que van a acabar juntos." Dijo Black*Star mientras trabajaba en la lanza.

Liz asintió, de acuerdo. Alegremente, se giró hacia Patty y dijo "¡Qué buena idea ha sido, juntar a esos dos! ¡Serás celestina!"

Patty rió "¡Aprendí de mi hermanita!"

Liz tenía una mirada soñadora en sus cerúleos ojos azules. "¡Oh, es como en mi show favorito! ¡Los mejores amigos se van a acampar al bosque y entonces, el chico admite sus sentimientos por la chica durante el viaje, y la chica-!"

"Por favor, ahórranos los detalles." Interrumpió Black*Star. "Tus programas de televisión me dan igual."

Liz rodó los ojos. "Bah, Black*Star. Es solo que no reconoces una buena historia de amor cuando la ves."

Patty interrumpió diciendo "Hermanita, pareces Kid cuando ve algo muy simétrico. ¡Ya sabes, cuando se alegra un montón y todo eso!"

Liz frunció el ceño. "¿Me parezco a Kid cuando tiene uno de sus ataques de simetría? No se cómo tomarme eso…"

Decidiendo cambiar de tema, Kid dijo "Solo espero que no se pierdan..."

A pesar de las preocupaciones de sus amigos, Maka y Soul tenían un plan para encontrar el camino. Decidieron seguir el río y no desviarse por ningún camino poco marcado."

"¿Y qué estamos buscando exactamente?" Preguntó Soul, mirando a sus alrededores.

"Bueno, supongo que estamos buscando bayas, o arándanos preferiblemente." Respondió Maka. Se chupó los labios con anticipación.

El silencio se extendió entre los dos antes de que Soul hablara de nuevo. "Así que… ¿Cómo sabemos si algo es comestible o no?"

"Comemos algo y vemos como le afecta a nuestros estómagos." Maka se encogió de hombros. "Aunque nos ayudaría mucho si algún animal nos guiara."

El silencio cayó entre ambos, un silencio muy incomodo. Soul tenía una expresión indiferente en la cara, pero en su mente, estaba buscando frenéticamente alguna manera de volver a empezar la conversación.

El sol emergió por detrás de las nubes. ¿Tal vez podrían hablar del tiempo?

Soul se pegó mentalmente.

_Por fin estoy a solas con ella, y no se me ocurre ni una sola cosa que decir. Que poco mola…_

* * *

**N/T: **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy.

**(*): **"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day…" Esa es la cancion que canturrea Patty, supongo que será una cancioncilla infantil como la de "Caracol-col-col saca los cuernos al sol"

**Sora-chan: **Gracias a Dios, los peces son de mi hermana XD

Maka es una tirana nata, no necesita adiestramiento jaja. Bueno, lo de los examenes en realidad no hacen mas que esclavizarnos (OH, MAKA LES HA ENSEÑADO!)- Cuando acabamos uno ya nos ponen el siguiente. Gracias por el review!


	11. Chapter 11

**N/T: **Siento la demora, es lo que tienen los exámenes. Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Atsusi Okubo y **All-American Anteater**

* * *

**Capítulo 11  
**

"Para ser honesto, nunca pensé que acabaría en esta situación," Dijo Soul despreocupadamente, rompiendo el silencio. "Ya sabes, caminando por lo salvaje, buscando comida sin nada más que ropa."

Maka parecía aliviada. "Ya. ¡Nunca imaginé saltar de un avión, tampoco!"

Soul le dedicó una sonrisa llena de dientes, asintiendo conforme. "Eso debe de ser el primer paso para hacer paracaidismo, ¡tener las agallas de saltar de un árbol de quince metros sin equipamiento!"

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, cosas como cuánto odiaban a sus profesores de matemáticas, cuál es su comida favorita… cosas triviales.

Ninguno de ellos estaba prestando atención a donde estaban yendo hasta que Maka se manchó con un pequeño arbusto de arándanos a pocos metros del río, unos diez minutos más tarde.

"¡Hey, por fin hemos encontrado algo!" Exclamó Maka. Corrió al arbusto cojeando ligeramente. Era evidente que estaba ocultando el dolor.

"Oooh, genial…" Murmuró Soul. Caminó hacia Maka.

"Si, son arándanos. Supongo que ya podemos volver." Dijo la rubia. "Sabes, nunca he sudo una gran fan de los arandanos, siempre han sido demasiado agrios para mí."

Spul se encogió de hombros. "Es raro lo que el hambre puede llegar a hacerle a la gente." Usaron sus camisetas como cestas y comenzaron a recolectar arandanos.

_Date prisa Evans; estás perdiendo tu oportunidad…_

"Hey Maka, ¡yo-!" Soul se detuvo a mitad de frase cuando un ruido bastante fuerte, como un crujido, se escuchó cerca de ellos.

Ambos miraron por encima de sus hombros, confusos. "¿Es eso…?" Dijo con fuerza al principio pero apenas hablando al final.

"Seeep, es un oso." Soul suspiró con aprehensión. Con rapidez cogió la mano de Maka y la arrastró detrás del arbusto, agachándoles. Estaban más cerca de lo que unos simples amigos lo estarían, pero ninguno de ellos notó nada.

O lo notaron, pero decidieron ignorarlo. De cualquier manera, su atención estaba dirigida al oso.

El oso estaba olfateando por allá, cerca de otro arbusto, seguramente comiendo alguna baya del arbusto.

"No sé si ponerle nombre o no. Lo hemos visto un montón últimamente…" Murmuró Maka.

"Estas tomándotelo muy despreocupadamente." Dijo fríamente Soul.

Maka le ignoró. "Blacky, le voy a llamar Blacky." (*)

"Oh, eso es _muy_ original, Maka." Dijo sardónicamente Soul, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Cállate Soul! ¡Es lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir con tan poco tiempo! Además, ¡Estoy intentando alegrar el ambiente!" Saltó Maka.

Las orejas del oso temblaron.

"¡Bueno, intenta alegrar el ambiente el _cualquier _otro lugar!" Soul, con mucho cuidado, se levantó y comenzó a andar en la dirección opuesta a la del oso. Maka le siguió pisándole los talones.

Mientras andaban, la venda de Maka se quedó enganchada en una rama y se rompió.

La rubia siseó de dolor.

"¡Maka! ¿Estás-?" El peliblanco la miró con preocupación.

"Estoy bien. Larguémonos de aquí." Dijo Maka con los dientes apretados.

Debieron de haber sido más ruidosos de lo que pensaban, porque el oso se giró, confuso.

Soul y Maka se quedaron paralizados. Estaban en un espacio abierto, así que el oso les podía ver con facilidad.

Podían o bien quedarse allí y esperar que el oso se alejara, o bien correr y huir del animal.

En la mayoría de las circunstancias, sería poco aconsejable intentar huir de un oso. Pero, en este caso, era una opción bastante tentadora.

"¿Deberíamos echar a correr?" Preguntó Soul.

"¡No! ¡Provocaríamos al oso y nos atacaría!" Dijo Maka rápidamente.

"¡Y entonces que hacemos!"

Maka se encogió de hombros. "Andar despacio." Cuando el oso se acercó un poco más a ellos, Maka añadió, "Oh bien podemos andar rápido…"

Como única respuesta, Soul empujó suavemente a Maka y empezaron a alejarse despacio del oso.

Interesado por la graciosa manera de andar de esos humanos, el oso se les unió.

"No mires, pero creo que nos está siguiendo." Advirtió Soul, mirando por encima de su hombro.

Maka escaneó los alrededores. Apresuradamente, se alejó del camino del riachuelo y guió a Soul bosque adentro, lejos del oso.

Empezaron a complicar su paseo por el bosque, tratando de perder al oso. Lo más extraño de todo es que el oso no estaba haciendo nada realmente agresivo. Simplemente les seguía con curiosidad.

Esto era un poco desconcertante para Maka y Soul.

"Creo que el oso fue domesticado en el circo o algo así…" Murmuró Soul.

Los ojos de Maka se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de algo. "Soul, todavía tenemos los arándanos con nosotros."

Soul le miró confuso.

Maka parecía exasperada. "Una de los alimentos típicos de los osos negros son los arándanos." Inmediatamente, ambos dejaron caer los arándanos y prosiguieron a andar rápidamente otra vez.

El oso les miró inquisitivamente y comenzó a comer las bayas.

Los dos continuaron su retorcido camino por el bosque hasta que estuvieron seguros de que el oso no les seguía. Miraron alrededor y suspiraron de alivio al no ver ningún oso.

"En serio que creo que el oso estaba domesticado." Dijo Soul, sentándose.

"Blacky es un oso muy majo…" Maka se sentó a su lado, respirando pesadamente.

"Hey Maka, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Soul.

"Sí, estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco mareada." Respondió ella.

Soul le dirigió un a escéptica mirada.

Maka lo notó y decidió cambiar de tema. "¿Por algún casual te sabes el camino de vuelta?"

Soul le devolvió la mirada con una incrédula mirada. "Debería ser yo quien te lo preguntara."

Maka suspiró. "Genial, entonces estamos perdidos."

Soul sonrió para sus adentros. Había una parte buena en toda esa situación, después de todo.

"¡Hey, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse! ¡Sólo tenemos que escuchar el río y hacer el camino de vuelta!" Dijo el albino, tratando de animar el espíritu de Maka. "Tenemos todo el día por delante, de todas formas."

"Claro, tienes razón…" Se apresuró a decir Maka. "¿Qué me estabas diciendo antes de que el oso apareciera?"

Soul cerró los ojos. "No lo sé. Lo he olvidado, supongo." La rubia se encogió de hombros. Soul suspiró con alivio, agradeciendo que Maka lo dejara pasar.

_¡Oh, venga ya Soul! ¡Si no se lo dices ahora, nunca tendrás los cojones de hacerlo!_

Tras un momento de conflictivo silencio, Soul preguntó, "¿Por qué no deshicimos el camino y ya?"

Maka se encogió de hombros nuevamente. "Lo más seguro es que a nadie le haría mucha gracia saber que habíamos guiado a un oso a donde estábamos." Soul asintió, comprendiendo.

Entonces, el de los ojos rojos vio la gran herida de la pierna de Maka y procedió a quitarse la camiseta.

"O-oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Maka con sorprendidos, amplios ojos.

"Voy a usar mi camiseta como vendaje para tu pierna. No puedes permitirte perder más sangre." Respondió Soul.

Ella negó con fuerza con la cabeza. "¡No Soul, no te puedo dejar-!"

"Esto no es discutible, Maka." Dijo con un tono terriblemente serio.

Maka abrió la boca para replicarle, pero la mirada de Soul decía claramente que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Gruñó. "Vale, pero cuando te quemes la espalda, que _fijo _que te ocurre, no quiero que te quejes en alto."

Soul sonrió y comenzó a vendar la pierna de Maka con el apañado vendaje. Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba la pierna de Maka de verdad.

La piel alrededor de la gasa estaba inflamada y de la herida estaba saliendo pus. Algo de sangre también se escurría lentamente por la gasa, dado que la herida todavía no se había cerrado.

Y teniendo en cuenta las apretadas manos y mandíbulas de Maka, el simple toque también era doloroso.

Lo más probable es que estuviera infectado.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" Preguntó realmente preocupado.

Maka se lo quitó de encima, "¡Pues claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Porque apenas te he tocado y te ves como si fuera la peor cosa que jamás hayas experimentado."

La rubia prefirió no contestar a aquel comentario.

"¡Dios, ojalá me habría traído un poco de agua! Ahora mismo no queremos que te deshidrates." Soul parecía medianamente frustrado.

"¡Estoy _bien_ Soul, en serio!" Dijo Maka, tratando de sonar segura.

Soul suspiró y la ayudo a levantarse. Comenzaron a andar en una dirección al azar, sabiendo que no tenían manera de saber hacia dónde ir.

Mientras caminaban, empezaron a hablar.

"Así que… ¿Cuál ha sido el momento más incómodo por el que hayas pasado?" Preguntó Maka con curiosidad.

"Oh tío, um… Creo que debería ser cuando tenía cinco y estaba a punto de cortarme el pelo. El cajero me preguntó si quería el corte especial para mayores…" Soul sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

"¿En serio? Eso fue… guau." Dijo Maka mientras reía.

"¡No, todavía hay más! Estaba tan avergonzado de que la gente se creyera que era viejo por mi pelo, que intenté teñírmelo de negro." Rió Soul. "Pero en vez de negro, se volvió gris…"

Maka se rió todavía más con aquello. "Soul, ¿no sabías que el pelo blanco tiende a aclarar todo cuando se tiñe?"

"¡Cállate, tenía cinco años! ¡Ahora dime tú algo que te haya hecho pasar vergüenza, Albarn!"

"¡Vale, vale! ¿Te acuerdas de la excursión al campo que hicimos en quinto grado? ¿El restaurante al que fuimos?"

"¿El de marisco?" Dijo Soul, tratando de aclararlo.

"Sí, ese mismo. ¡Bueno, pues fui al lavabo para lavarme las manos, y entonces un par de viejos entraron-!"

"¿Qué te pasó? ¡Recuerdo que estabas tan horrorizada que no nos hablaste por el resto del viaje!" Interrumpió Soul.

"¡Sí, eso es lo que pasó, no me interrumpas!"

Soul puso sus rojizos ojos en blanco.

"Bueno, pues eso, cuando entraron empezaron a decirme que estaba en el baño equivocado. Pronto me di cuenta de que estaban _muy_ borrachos, así que me largué." Tembló ante el recuerdo. "Estaba en el baño correcto, sin embargo…"

Ahora fue el momento de Soul para reír. "Bueno, seguramente estaban a punto de sacarse las tripas por la boca, y simplemente se pensaron que era el baño de los hombres."

Maka suspiró. "Era un único y atascado lavabo individual, Soul. Apenas había sitio para mí cuando tenía_ once_ años."

Soul paró de reír. "Oh…"

"Ya…"

Soul sonrió para sus adentros.

_Eh… con esto ya vale por ahora._

Los dos continuaron hablando por el resto del día.

Aprendieron cosas el uno del otro que no habrían podido saber de otra manera.

Spul aprendió que la razón por la que a Maka no le gustara el pescado crudo no era por el sabor, si no por una traumática experiencia de cuando era pequeña que tenía que ver con un horripilante documental y algo de sushi crudo.

Pero no os equivoquéis, de todas formas, sabe mal.

Y Maka aprendió que Soul tenía un misterioso pavor a los dentistas del que nunca dijo nada porque no quería dejar de ser guay. Este miedo tampoco era tan descabellado, considerando que tenía unos dientes… únicos.

¿Y a quien le gusta ir al dentista, de todos modos?

Maka y Soul decidieron tras darse cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo. No querían andar en la oscuridad por miedo de perderse aún más de lo que ya lo estaban. ¡Y a saber que se podían encontrar en la oscuridad!

Ambos se respaldaron contra un árbol. Estaban hambrientos porque no habían encontrado comida, y estaban completamente secos. Deseaban desesperadamente encontrar algo al día siguiente…

"Me pregunto que estará pensando la gente ahora mismo…" Preguntó en voz alta Maka.

"Seguramente ya sepan que estamos perdidos. Probablemente empezaran a ponerse histéricos de verdad mañana por la mañana." Dijo Soul distraídamente.

"…¿Qué crees que estará haciendo mi padre ahora mismo?" Preguntó Maka con voz suave.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Maka. Sabes que no va a descansar hasta encontrarte." Soul posó una reconfortante mano en su hombro.

"Lo sé. Es solo que estoy… preocupada, supongo." Dijo Maka. Soul asintió, de acuerdo.

Él no le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas porque sabía que su hermano haría algo mientras que sus padres no lo harían. También ayudaba que Spirit Albarn era un padre _muy_ sobreprotector.

El sol poniente le daba a todo un halo dorado. Justo como la primera noche que pasaron allí afuera, la luz intensificó los rasgos de Maka y su pelo, rubio cenizo, brillaba con reflejos dorados.

Y sus ojos, ¡oh Dios, sus _ojos_! Sus normalmente penetrantes orbes verdes eran ahora brillantes esmeraldas con pequeñas salpicaduras de oro alrededor de la pupila, un reflejo del propio sol.

Estaba atrapado en sus bellos ojos. Simplemente, no podía mirar a otro lado.

Era como si una corriente gravitatoria le arrastrara hacia ella en aquel mismo instante. Y tampoco es como si ella le estuviera rechazando, puesto que ella también se estaba acercando…

_Bueno, es ahora o nunca._

* * *

**(*):** Blacky significa literalmente "negrito". Que viva la originalidad!

**N/T:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12  
**

**N/T: **Aquí estamos otra vez! Espero que os guste este capítulo, porque la cosa se queda interesante.

* * *

El sol poniente le daba a todo un halo dorado. Justo como la primera noche que pasaron allí afuera, la luz intensificó los rasgos de Maka y su pelo, rubio cenizo, brillaba con reflejos dorados.

Y sus ojos, ¡oh Dios, sus _ojos_! Sus normalmente penetrantes orbes verdes eran ahora brillantes esmeraldas con pequeñas salpicaduras de oro alrededor de la pupila, un reflejo del propio sol.

Estaba atrapado en sus bellos ojos. Simplemente, no podía mirar a otro lado.

Era como si una corriente gravitatoria le arrastrara hacia ella en aquel mismo instante. Y tampoco es como si ella le estuviera rechazando, puesto que ella también se estaba acercando…

_Bueno, es ahora o nunca._

El momento en el que los labios de Soul se encontraron con los de Maka, fue como si fuegos artificiales explotaran, como si electricidad recorriera su cuerpo. Era la cosa más asombrosa que había experimentado en su vida.

…Tal vez fuera un poco cliché… o _muy_ cliché, pero de todas formas era asombroso.

La mano de Soul alcanzó la base del cuello de Maka para acariciarlo, profundizando el beso. Su otra mano se entrelazó con la de Maka.

Tras unos diez segundos, ambos se apartaron para conseguir el tan preciado aire.

Maka no pudo suprimir la sonrisa que apareció en su cara. "Wow." Rió suavemente, con las mejillas tintadas de rosa.

"Si, wow." Dijo Soul con una sonrisa idéntica. "Así que… supongo que ya no tengo que decirte que me gustas…"

Maka le miró a la cara tímidamente. "Sería agradable que lo hicieras."

"Bien pues Maka, me gustas. Mucho." Soul le dirigió una verdadera sonrisa. "Así que… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"¡Claro que sí, tonto!" Maka le sonrió de forma dulce.

Besó la mejilla de Maka. "Bien, porque habría sido muy incomodo si me habrías dicho que no." Soul posó su cabeza al lado de la de Maka, con el brazo alrededor de la rubia de forma protectora.

Maka se acurruco contra el pecho de Soul. Tal vez este dia no fuera tan malo, después de todo…

**XxXxX**

El resto del grupo estaba sentado alrededor del fuego que Patty había encendido cerca de la cueva. Soul y Maka no habían vuelto todavía, y estaban empezando a preocuparse por sus amigos.

Al principio habían pensado que Maka y Soul simplemente habían perdido la noción del tiempo mientras buscaban comida, pero ahora que la noche estaba cayendo, empezaban a pensar otra cosa.

"¡Oh tío, oh tío, oh tío! ¡Dónde _se han metido_!" Liz estaba andando de un lado para otro, preocupándose como una loca. "¡Han estado fuera todo el día! ¡Y si les _ha comido_ un oso! ¡Y si- !"

"Liz, cálmate. Estamos hablando de Soul y Maka." Dijo Black*Star. "Si son comidos, al menos serían comidos por algo más guay. Como un león o algo así."

"Black*Star, ¿Viste el tamaño de esa cosa? Ese oso es como, ¡cuatro veces tú!" Gritó Liz. "¡Y los leones no viven en la montaña!"

"Buff, relájate." Dijo Black*Star. "Solo trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto."

Kid suspiró. "Por mucho que odio decir esto, Black*Star tiene razón. Maka y Soul son lo bastante listos como para evadir a un oso, si eso es lo que ha pasado." Dijo Kid racionalmente. "Y de todas formas, seguramente se confundieron y se han perdido."

Black*Star se rió disimuladamente, "Ya, claro, se 'han perdido'. Seguramente estén liándose en algún lugar del bosque." Su comentario pasó desapercibido en el grupo, lo que molestó a Black*Star.

"¡Está bien hermanita! ¡Maka y Soul estarán bien!" Dijo Patty, tratando de reconfortar a su hermana mayor.

"Bueno, yo también estoy preocupada por ellos." Dijo Tsubaki. "Están ahí afuera, sin comida ni agua. ¡Y la noche está llegando muy rápido!"

Mientras Tsubaki decía eso, se dieron cuenta de que la única luz del campamento provenía del fuego. La noche había caído más rápido de lo que esperaban.

"Guau, los horarios son extraños aquí…" Black*Star miró al oscuro cielo.

"Supongo que hemos estado hablando más de lo que pensé que lo haríamos…" Dijo Tsubaki, mirando ella también al cielo.

"Bueno, Soul y Maka seguramente hayan parado de andar de todas formas. Ya veremos que hacer mañana." Dijo racionalmente Kid.

"Si… Espero que estén bien, sin embargo…" Murmuró Liz. Todos asintieron, de acuerdo, y se fueron solemnemente a la cueva.

"Oye Liz, ¿Crees de verdad que Maka y Soul están bien?" Preguntó Patty con sus grandes e inocentes ojos.

Liz le sonrió. "¡Claro que están bien Patty! Solo estaba sobreactuando. ¡Ya me conoces!"

"¡Oh, vale!" Patty se escurrió hasta la cueva.

Liz supiró una vez más en cuanto Patty se marchó. "O al menos más les vale estar bien…" Le lanzó una última mirada al denso bosque y volvió adentro.

**XxXxX **

Cuando Maka y Soul despertaron, el sol todavía estaba saliendo del horizonte. Soplaba una brisa fresca, así que la temperatura era muy buena.

La mañana había venido muy rápido para Soul y Maka. A pesar de que habían pasado la noche dormidos contra la dura superficie de un árbol, habían dormido considerablemente bien.

Tenían dolor de espalda y de cuello, pero habían dormido bien.

Raro, verdad?

"Hey." Soul bostezó mientras se desperezaba. Maka se sonrojó un poco, dado que se había olvidado de que Soul había utilizado su camiseta como venda provisional en su pierna.

¿Desde cuándo tenía Soul unos músculos tan marcados?

Soul notó el pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Maka, a pesar de su sutil intento de ocultarlo. "¿Te gusta lo que ves, Maka?" Se inclinó para acercarse a su cara, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente y sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

Eso hizo que Maka se sonrojara aún más. "¡C-Cállate Soul!" Le pegó en el hombro.

Soul rió y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo que Maka hiciera un puchero. Maka era demasiado mona, a veces.

"Vamos, adelante. Seguramente todos estén histéricos ahora mismo." Dijo Soil, ayudando a Maka a levantarse.

Maka sonrió. "Ya."

Ambos anduvieron sin sentido por un rato, tratando de recordar si estaban en algún sitio familiar. Era muy desalentador no saber a dónde ibas en un bosque tan grande como aquel.

Maka estaba mirando a su alrededor cuando se paró de repente. "Oye, ¿Has oído eso?"

Soul la miró, muy confuso. "¿Oír el qué?"

Maka sacudió la mano despectivamente. "¡Calla y escucha!"

Soul rodó los ojos y le hizo caso, viendo que su novia estaba muy empeñada en hacerle escuchar lo que fuera que quería que escuchase.

Alzó sus cejas algo sorprendido cuando de que el sonido que Maka estaba escuchando era el sonido del agua corriendo, el sonido del agua de un riachuelo para ser exactos.

"¿Lo oyes _ahora_?" Exclamó Maka con una brillante sonrisa en su cara.

"Si, lo hago…" Dijo apresuradamente Soul.

"¡Venga, vamos a encontrar el riachuelo!"

"Maka comenzó a andar cuando Soul la paró. "De hecho, creo que el riachuelo está en esta dirección." Apuntó al lado contrario al que Maka caminaba.

"No, estoy bastante segura de que es por aquí." Le contradijo Maka.

"El sonido viene de por aquí. Creo que sé a dónde voy."

"Dijo el tío que nos hizo perdernos." Le replicó Maka

"Fuiste tú quien nos hizo perdernos." Soul se cruzó de brazos.

"Detalles, detalles."

Soul bufó ante aquella frase.

Se quedaron callados por un momento, escuchando el rumor del agua.

Resultó que ambos se equivocaban en respecto a la dirección del agua. Era _difícil _adivinar de dónde viene un sonido especifico cuando no tienes ni idea de donde viene, después de todo.

Si habrían ido a la derecha o a la izquierda, se habrían perdido aún más. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era seguir hacía delante.

"… Creo que deberíamos seguir hacia delante." Dijo Maka.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo."

Y así, con eso arreglado, ambos continuaron en la misma dirección en la que iban originalmente.

Cuando Maka y Soul por fin llegaron al arroyo, el alivio les sacudió. Finalmente habían llegado a un lugar que les era familiar, algo que les podía llevar hasta sus amigos.

"Definitivamente, la suerte está de nuestro lado hoy." Murmuró Soul.

"Ya…." Respondió Maka.

Soul notó el inusual silencio de Maka y preguntó, "Oye, ¿Estás bien?"

"Si, estoy bien." Maka trató sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora.

Soul suspiró. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto hasta que estuvieran de vuelta. Y tampoco era como si fuera a decirle que estaba mal, de todas formas. No era una persona a la que le gustara quejarse.

Decidió que podía dejarlo por el momento. _Realmente_ necesitaban volver.

"¿Por dónde deberíamos ir?" Preguntó Soul.

Maka miró la corriente del riachuelo y después miró hacia otra dirección. Entonces, dijo "Deberíamos ir por aquí."

Soul miró hacía donde Maka estaba señalando, que era río arriba. "¿Por qué por ahí?"

"Porque cuando vinimos por primera vez, me di cuenta de que la corriente iba en dirección contraria a la cueva. Y cuando nos fuimos, seguimos la corriente del río." Dijo Maka simplemente. "Así que ahora necesitamos ir en dirección contraria a la corriente."

Soul asintió, comprendiéndolo, y cogió a Maka de la mano. Y entonces empezaron a caminar en la dirección que Maka había dicho.

Estuvieron andando por unos veinte minutos cuando Soul se dio cuenta de que Maka parecía estar mal. Estaba respirando pesadamente, y la cojera que estaba teniendo hasta el momento estaba empeorando. Era como si ya no se molestase ni en esconderlo.

"Maka, ¿Quieres que pare- Maka!" La cogió justo antes de que se estrellara en el suelo.

"No me siento muy bien…" Murmuró Maka. Y tras decir esto, se quedó inconsciente.

Preocupado, Soul se sentó con cuidado, colocando a Maka en su regazo. Posó su mano en su frente, solo para descubrir que estaba ardiendo.

_Joder…_

Soul cogió rápidamente a Maka en estilo nupcial y rápidamente empezó a caminar, deseando desesperadamente encontrar a sus amigos pronto. Odiaba no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil.

Tras unos minutos de andar por la orilla del río, escuchó un grito en la distancia. Reconociendo las voces de Kid y Black*Star, aceleró el paso.

Cuando Soul llegó a donde ellos, les llamó. Black*Star y Kid parecían aliviados cuando por fin vieron a Soul, pero aquella expresión cambió a una de preocupación cuando vieron a Maka en brazos de Soul.

"Tío, ¿Qué le ha pasado a Maka?" Preguntó Black*Star. Estaba realmente preocupado por su amiga de la infancia.

"Se ha desmayado. Está ardiendo." Soul miró a Maka muy preocupado.

"La cueva no está demasiado lejos de aquí. Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre." Dijo Kid. El calor del sol subió la temperatura de la mañana considerablemente.

"Vale." Asintió Soul.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva, Soul le puso suavemente en la superficie de piedra. Con suerte, la sombra de la cueva le bajaría un poco la fiebre.

Impactadas al ver a Maka inconsciente, las chicas corrieron para ver que estaba mal.

"¡Qué le ha pasado!" Preguntó Tsubaki preocupada.

Soul le dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Black*Star.

"¿Hay alguna pastilla para la fiebre, o algo en el kit, o algo por el estilo?" Preguntó Kid.

"No sé… Voy a mirar." Tsubaki corrió para encontrar al kit de primeros auxilios.

"Aquí tienes, Soul, bébete esto. No has bebido agua." Dijo Liz, acercándose con dos cantimploras llenas de agua. "También he traído una para Maka, para cuando despierte." Patty apareció detrás de su hermana.

"Sí, claro." Se bebió agradecidamente el agua, que se sentía como el Cielo por su garganta.

Miedo y mucha preocupación ocuparon las mentes de los seis adolescentes. Era obvio que Maka necesitaba gravemente ayuda médica, y no había que poder darle.

¿Qué podrían hacer?

* * *

**N/T:** En un mes ( o algo más, depende de si los profesores se ponen en plan malvado o no) no voy a poder actualizar, pero en cuanto vuelva de los viajes de estudios, intentaré subir dos capitulos a la vez. (Si hay suerte, tres jaja). Si no actualizo en una temporada, es por los viajes, no porque haya abandonado la traduccion.

Asi que dicho esto, ya puedo irme de viajes :P


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, la trama es de** All-American Anteater **y el universo de Soul Eater es obra de Atsushi Okubo

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

"Toma Maka, bebe esto." Dijo Soul, pasándole la cantimplora. Maka cogió la cantimplora, y con las manos temblando, tomo un sorbo.

Esta era la primera vez desde el dia anterior en el que tenia algo para beber. Maka se había despertado hacía poco y no se veía nada bien.

Su cara estaba muy palida y estaba temblando, a pesar de la fiebre. Tenía una tira húmeda de la camiseta de Soul en la frente para bajar la fiebre. Soul insistió en que no la necesitaba.

No había ninguna medicina en el kit de primeros auxilios contra la fiebre, de hecho, no había ni una pastilla. Las únicas cosas que Tsubaki encontró eran montones y montones de vendas y un tubo de Neosporin. No había nada _realmente_ útil.

A decir verdad, el kit de primeros auxilios daba asco. Black*Star tenía eso muy, _muy_ claro.

Tsubaki estaba inspeccionando la pierna de Maka. Había acudido a alguna clase de primeros auxilios en el pasado, asi que era la más adecuada para hacerlo. Soul estaba allí con Tsubaki para reconfortar a Maka y para ayudar a Tsubaki en lo que necesitara.

Pero principalmente estaba por Maka.

Tsubaki miró a Maka. "Maka, necesito que me digas como te encuentras. Y necesito que seas completamente sincera." Tsubaki estaba seria.

Maka no tenía fuerzas para discutir con ella. "Tengo dolor de cabeza, me duele el estómago y tengo frío. Y la pierna me duele, obviamente."

Soul sonrió ante el comentario. Maka todavía conservaba esa actitud de sabelotodo.

"Dime si te duele, ¿vale?" Tsubaki tocó con delicadeza la hinchada carne que rodeaba la herida. Maka hizo una mueca y se agarró a la mano de Soul.

No era la reacción que Tsubaki quería ver.

Siguió con lo suyo y aplicó Neosporin antes de envolver la pierna de Maka con las vendas. No había necesidad de que se infectara más.

"Hey Tsubaki, ¿Crees que Maka podrá comer algo? Necesitamos meterle algo de comida en el estomago." Dijo Soul, sacando a Tsubaki de sus pensamientos.

"Creo que podrá soportar unas bayas. Pero dudo que su estomago aguante nada de comida solida ahora mismo." Respondió Tsubaki, mirando la pierna de Maka.

Soul asintió.

Tsubaki continuó. "Ya tenemos algunas, así que no tenemos que ir a por más. Liz y Patty fueron a por más bayas en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de que no ibais a volver pronto."

Soul volvió a asentir, mirando a Maka. Se había dormido mientras hablaban. No podía resistirse al cansancio más.

Tsubaki salió silenciosamente de la cueva. Sonrió suavemente cuando vio cómo Soul apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara de Maka.

Se preguntó que les pasó cuando se quedaron a solas…

En cuanto Tsubaki se adentró en el claro que estaba en frente de la cueva, todos se giraron para mirarla, queriendo saber exactamente qué le pasaba a Maka.

"Hey Tsubaki, ¿Qué le pasa a Maka?" Preguntó Black*Star, diciendo lo que todos se preguntaban.

Estaba cocinando un pez para Soul. Con Maka tal y como estaba, no iba a haber manera de que Soul se alimentara a si mismo.

Y después de todo, un gran hombre como él ayuda a sus amigos.

"Bueno, tiene una fiebre muy alta y escalofríos. Parece bastante claro que tiene una infección de sangre. (*)" Respondió Tsubaki. "Tiene todos los síntomas…"

"Joder…" Murmuró Black*Star. Odiaba con toda su alma el hecho de que uno de sus amigos estuviera tan enfermo y herido.

"¡Tiene una _infección de sangre_!" Exclamó Liz.

"Eso no es muy bueno…" Dijo Patty distraídamente.

"¡Pero podría ser cualquier otra cosa!" Dijo Tsubaki con rapidez. "No lo sabremos hasta que venga un doctor de verdad."

"Pero con todos los síntomas de Maka y la pierna infectada, tenemos que asumir que _es_ una infección de sangre." Dijo Kid lúcidamente. "Ojala supiera de plantas. Tiene que haber algo por aquí que pueda ayudar a Maka.

Tsubaki le dio vueltas a una idea por un minuto antes de decir, "Nos enseñaron un poco sobre plantas en la primera clase de primeros auxilios a la que fui. Puede que encuentre algo que ayude a Maka."

"¡Qué gran idea Tsubaki! Voy contigo." Dijo Black*Star. "Puede que necesites ayuda, o algo."

Tsubaki sonrió. "Vale, Black*Star." Ambos se adentraron en lo salvaje.

Kid suspiró profundamente. "¡Odio no poder hacer nada para ayudar!"

"Kid, ahora mismo ninguno de nosotros puede hacer mucho por ayudar. Soul se siente fatal, sabiendo que tampoco él puede hacer demasiado." Dijo Liz, tratando de tranquilizar a Kid.

Kid se hundió en el suelo, como admitiendo la derrota. "Lo sé."

Tratando de animar el ambiente, Liz cambió de tema. "¿Crees que algo pasó entre esos dos mientras estaban solos?"

Liz miró en su dirección para ver cómo Soul acariciaba el pelo de Maka dulcemente. Parecía que le estaba hablando, así que Maka debía de estar despierta. De repente, Soul se onclinó hacia delante y le besó en la frente.

Bueno, eso respondió la pregunta de Liz.

"No importa…"

**XxXxX**

"¡Vamos Maka, por favor, come un poquito de esto!" Le pidió Soul, sosteniendo algunas bayas en su mano. Estaba intentando convencerla para que comiera algo sin ningún resultado.

Estaba desesperado por que comiera algo. Ninguno de los dos había comido nada, pero Soul estaba más preocupado por Maka.

"Pero no tengo hambre." Masculló Maka.

¿Por qué son siempre tan cabezones los enfermos?

"¡Maka, me da igual si no tienes hambre! ¡Tienes que comer algo!" Exclamó Soul.

"Tu tampoco has comido nada." Señaló Maka débilmente.

Soul suspiró. "Pero no soy yo el que está enfermo."

Maka se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de decir, "Vale." Cogió una sola baya de la mano de Soul y emezó a mordisquearla.

El albino estaba aliviado. No era mucho, pero al menos estaba comiendo algo. Su mano alcanzó el pelo de Maka para acariciarlo dulcemente.

Maka agarró la mano de Soul. "Todo va a ir bien, ¿verdad?"

Soul sonrió. "Por supuesto que todo va a ir bien." Soul le apartó el trapo húmedo de la frente y la besó. "Maka Albarn no cae sin luchar antes."

Eso lo dijo de todo corazón.

"Oye Soul, te he traído algo para que comas." Kid caminó hasta ellos, interrumpiéndoles. Estaba sosteniendo el pez que Black*Star había cocinado antes.

"Gracias."

Kid miró a Maka. "¿Qué tal estás, Maka?"

Maka le miró con ojos cansados. "Como si un camión me habría atropellado y después habría vuelto a pasar por encima."

Kid asintió. "Es comprensible."

"Por cierto, ¿A dónde ha ido Tsubaki? He notado que no está por aquí." Maka pensó por un segundo. "Tampoco oigo a Black*Star."

"Se han ido a buscar algo que te haga sentir mejor." Respondió Soul. "Tsubaki ha dicho que sabe algo de plantas, asi que ella y Black*Star se han ido para echar un vistazo."

"Oh, vale." Dijo Maka suavemente.

Se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que oyeron a Tsubaki y a Black*Star entrar en la cueva. En sus manos había un variado conjunto de plantas.

"¡Tengo algo que debería reducir la infección!" Dijo Tsubaki. "La _Achillea (**)—Milenrama) _debería reducir la inflamación de su pierna y - !"

"Tsubaki," Interrumpió Soul. "Me da igual lo que hagan las plantas siempre y cuando ayuden a Maka."

La morena sonrió tímidamente. "Claro, lo siento."

Maka simplemente sonrió cansadamente y cerró sus ojos esmeraldas. Estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer o decir nada por el momento. Su cabeza estaba palpitando, su estomago parecía que estaba retorciéndose y haciendo nudos y estaba helada.

No era normal tener frío en verano. Sin mencionar que el dolor de su pierna la estaba matando.

"Habéis conseguido esas plantas un poquito rápido, ¿no creéis?" Dijo Kid

"Hemos tenido suerte, supongo." Respondió Tsubaki.

"Nah, no ha sido suerte, ha sido pura habilidad. La gente como yo tiene ese tipo de influencia." Dijo Black*Star.

Soul rodó sus ojos carmesíes. "Si, seguro."

Tsubaki manipuló las plantas hasta que tomaron la forma de un ungüento que se podía aplicar en la herida de Maka. Mientras hacía esto, Soul pensó.

Una infección de sangre puede matar a alguien si no se trata de inmediato. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que unos simples adolescentes fueran capaces de tratar esto en una selva sin adultos cerca? Que Tsubaki hubiera recibido conocimientos sobre plantas y primeros auxilios era una _verdadera_ suerte.

Soul miró a Maka. Se había vuelto a quedar dormida, pero a pesar de cómo estaba, se la veía en paz.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que las cosas iban a salir bien.

* * *

**N/T: **Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero entre viajes de estudios y examenes se me han pasado los ultimos meses volando. Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones deberia poder actualizar más rapido.

**(*)** En la traduccion literal es "infeccion de la sangre" pero no estoy segura de si hay algun otro nombre más tecnico para esto, asi que he decidido dejarlo asi.

**(**)** Achillea es en realidad una familia de plantas, no una planta en concreto. También es conocida como Milenrama


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. La trama original pertenece a** All-American Anteater, **yo me limito a traducir. Los personajes pertenecen a Atsusi Okubo

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

"Maka, puede que esto escueza un poco." Advirtió Tsubaki.

"Está bien, siempre y cuando me ayude." Dijo Maka débilmente.

Después de que Maka dijera esto, Tsbaki procedió a esparcir el ungüento de color verde oscuro por la herida de Maka. Maka siseó de dolor cuando lo hizo.

El contacto de la pomada hizo que la herida escociera, y que la pierna de Maka estuviera sensible al contacto no ayudaba en absoluto.

Cuando Tsubaki acabó de masajear la pomada por la pierna de Maka, la envolvió con vendas limpias.

"Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ver si esta cosa funciona de verdad." Mencionó Soul. Tsubaki asintió de acuerdo.

Mientras Tsubaki estaba tratando la herida de Maka, Liz, Kid, Patty y Black*Star estaban mirando el extraño aparato que venia con la bolsa de nylon. Kid lo estaba mirando detenidamente, preguntándose para qué servía exactamente.

"Oye Kiddo, ¿qué crees que es?" Preguntó Patty emocionada.

Kid respondió, "Podría ser algún tipo de transmisor. No venía con instrucciones, así que no sé para que sirve exactamente."

El aparato que Kid estaba sujetando era cuadrado, con una pantalla en la parte de arriba. Los bordes eran rojos y la parte de abajo tenía un surtido de botones.

"¿Un transmisor? ¡¿Eso significa que _por fin _podremos hablar con alguien para irnos a casa?!" Preguntó Liz con tanto entusiasmo como su hermana.

"¡Podría ser una bomba! ¡BOOM, ja ja!" Chilló Patty. Recibió miradas cínicas de parte de Liz y Kid. Black*Star soltó una risita disimulada.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se rió por lo bajo.

"¡Bueno, no sé si podríamos contactar con nadie porque no tengo las instrucciones para usarlo, pero-!"

"¡Que le den a las instrucciones! ¡Enciéndelo ya y veamos qué hace!" Interrumpió Black*Star. Kid abrió la boca para replicarle, pero Black*Star se abalanzó y

arrebató el aparato de la mano de Kid.

Kid suspiró, "¡Black*Star, ni siquiera sabes cómo usarlo, cómo vas a saber cómo - !"

"¡Ja, mira, está haciendo algo!" Black*Star sonrió triunfalmente. Cuando lo encendió, el aparato comenzó a parpadear. Eso tenía que ser una buena señal, ¿no?

"¿Qué está pasando ahí, chicos?" Preguntó Tsubaki, saliendo de la cueva.

"Kid está echándole un vistazo a una especie de transmisor que estaba en la bolsa naranja." Le aclaró Liz.

"¡Y Black*Star lo ha encendido!" Exclamó Patty alegremente.

"Bueno, nadie más lo iba a hacer…" Murmuró Black*Star.

"Bueno, que esté encendido es algo bueno, ¿no? Aunque no fuera un transmisor, de todas formas podría ser rastreado por las autoridades." Todos asintieron, de acuerdo.

"¡Veis! ¡Sabía que estaba haciendo!" Le dijo animadamente Black*Star a Kid. Kid simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"Claro que sí, Black*Star, claro que sí." Liz puso los ojos en blanco. Tras un momento, Liz preguntó, "Bueno, ¿y ahora qué pasa con Soul?"

Tsubaki suspiró abatida, "Se niega a separarse de Maka. Ella le ha dicho que vaya fuera y que coma un poco, pero no ha cedido." Entonces, sonrió. "Maka hasta le ha dicho que la apuesta todavía estaba en pie y que Soul tenía que hacer caso a todas sus órdenes. De todas formas, él no ha cedido."

"Es tan dulce con ella. Ya era hora de que empezaran a salir." Meditó Liz. Tsubaki y Kid asintieron. Patty se limitó a reir.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh, _eh. _¡¿Soul y Maka están _saliendo_?!" Exclamó Black*Star muy confuso. "¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?"

Liz rodó los ojos. "Está claro que algo pasó entre ellos mientras estaban perdidos ayer. Puede que Soul por fin haya tenido las agallas necesarias para pedirle salir."

"¡O puede que Maka se haya aburrido de esperar y se ha adelantado a Soul!" Saltó Patty.

"Puede que hayan tenido un momento mutuo." Dijo Kid.

Liz se mofó. "¡Eso es tan _aburrido_, Kid! ¡Tienes que pensar en estas situaciones con un poco de imaginación." Kid alzó las manos defensivamente.

"Solo porque Soul estaba preocupado por ella no significa que estén saliendo." Dijo Black*Star provocadoramente.

Cuando Black*Star dijo esto, el grupo miró a Soul y Maka. Soul parecía que se estaba riendo de algo y su frente estaba apoyada contra la de Maka.

Liz miró a Black*Star y alzó una ceja.

"Eso no cuenta." Se defendió Black*Star.

"Agh, da igual." Liz volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

**XxXxX**

"Um… ¿Soul?" Preguntó Maka resignadamente.

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué me estas tomando el pulso?"

"No estoy haciéndolo. Solo estoy sosteniendo tu mano." Respondió Soul sencillamente.

"¿Con solo dos dedos?" Preguntó Maka escépticamente.

"Es la manera molona de hacerlo."

Maka le miró de forma desconfiada.

Soul suspiró, "Vale, estaba comprobando tu pulso. Solo quería asegurarme de que estas sana y salva, Maka."

"Bueno, es obvio que estoy viva. Estoy hablando contigo, ¿no?"

Soul rió. "Vale, veo que ya estas mejor, con esa actitud de sabionda y todo eso." Su cara se puso seria. "Solo estoy preocupado por ti. Una infección de sangre es muy mala, y no tenemos un médico capacitado ni ningún suministro médico útil."

"Tenemos que trabajar con lo que tenemos a mano, y eso es este entorno natural." Maka se paró a pensar un momento. "Y Tsubaki."

Soul apoyó su frente contra la de Maka. "Lo sé Maka. Estás bien. Es solo que la situación ahora mismo es una mierda."

"Ya… ¡Pero han pasado cosas buenas!" Dijo Maka, tratando de animar el ambiente.

"Si…" Soul alzó la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de Maka reconfortantemente. Maka se había soltado las coletas antes en un intento de estar algo más cómoda.

Se quedaron callados por unos instantes antes de que Maka se diera cuenta de una cosa. "¡Oh, tus hombros están rojos! ¡Lo siento!"

Soul le dedicó una incrédula mirada. "¿Se puede saber _qué _sientes? Necesitabas esa camiseta mucho más que yo, y puedo arreglármelas con una pequeña quemadura."

"¡Pero te has quemado un montón! Y toda tu cara esta quemada, también…" Maka se incorporó un poco y tocó con suavidad la cara de Soul.

"¿¡Puedes dejar de preocuparte por mi?! ¡Ya te he dicho que estoy bien!" Exclamó Soul tratando de hacer que Maka se lo creyera. No funcionó muy bien.

"Puedes tener cáncer de piel o algo así por mi culpa…"

Soul puso en blanco sus ojos borgoña. "Siempre te pones en la peor situación. Eres tú la que se ha cortado y ahora tiene una buena infección."

Maka hizo un puchero.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando todo el mundo entró en la sala y les bombardeó con preguntas.

"¿Es verdad que estáis saliendo? Liz dice que vosotros estáis…"

"A veces estoy convencida de que eres ciego, Black*Star. _Quiero _saber que pasó realmente cuando os perdisteis."

"Cortad un poco el rollo, chicos. Puede que no quieran hablar de eso todavía." Dijo Kid.

"¡Oh, les voy a hacer cantar-!" Soul interrumpió a Liz.

"Maka está bien, gracias por preguntar." Dijo Soul sarcásticamente. Maka alzó el pulgar.

Todos murmuraron una disculpa.

Tsubaki les ofreció una sonrisa como disculpa. "¿Cómo te sientes, Maka?"

"Un poco mejor. Ya no me duele tanto la cabeza." Respondió Maka.

"Eso está bien…" Dijo Tsubaki.

"Así que… ¿Nos vais a decir que pasó?" Preguntó emocionada Liz.

Maka se rindió y suspiro de forma inaudible. "Ya que estamos…"

Y con eso, Soul y Maka se dispusieron a contarles los eventos que pasaron el día anterior, mientras estaban buscando algo de comida.

* * *

**N/T: **Vale, ya he actualizado. Todo un record, no creeis? Ya estamos casi al final, solo falta un ultimo empujoncito.**  
**


End file.
